RaseyWins
by K. Van Hardy
Summary: Raphael recibe un mensaje de Casey y aunque es habitual para ambos que él acuda a encontrarse con él, hoy podría ser la noche en que la cotidianidad se rompa para dar paso a un futuro donde ambos estén aún más unidos. Fic con motivo del #LoveWins
1. Regalo

¡Hola!

Bueno, este es un fic para Leona NTF 01. Pidió a Casey deseando regalarle algo a Raph por x motivo, pasando varios problemas para lograrlo y todo esto en un +ámbito romántico; y pues lo escribí, ya que oferté hacer una pequeña escena Rasey a las primeras tres personas que así lo pidieran.

xD sé que la extensión delata que no hice una "escena" y ya, pero por más que traté de resumir la idea simplemente no quedaba bien siendo corta y pues… aquí está el resultado.

Además, me esforcé un poco más y si lo desean, este fic puede colocarse como antecedente a RaseyWins OuO

Leona, espero que te guste, y que la larga espera se justifique aunque sea un poco.

¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer nwn/ !

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

A Casey no le gustaba hacer las compras.

Era algo que sencillamente le aburría. Leer la lista, recorrer interminables pasillos, buscar en los anaqueles, tachar las cosas, pagar. Ahg. La sola idea de enumerar todo lo que suponía abastecer la despensa lo llenaba de fastidio.

O al menos, así fue hasta que April lo convenció de ir dos millas adelante al supermercado del pueblo vecino.

—Estoy harta de los sándwiches —le había dicho mientras tomaba varios paquetes de pasta, carne y algunas latas—. Ve a ver qué les llevas a los chicos mientras yo termino aquí.

De momento el vigilante se había sentido ofendido al ser tratado como un niño, pero si ser un niño significaba salvarse de hacer las compras, eso sería: un mocoso.

Rápidamente se dirigió al pasillo de dulces y tomó un paquete de gusanos de gomita para Mikey, fue a ferretería y tomó un par de cosas que creyó Donnie apreciaría añadir a su laboratorio, y finalmente fue a papelería por un comic para Leonardo.

Se detuvo en seco frente a panadería y miró a todos lados, confundido.

¿Qué le llevaría a Raphael? ¿Frituras? ¿Comics? ¿Dulces? ¿Pastel? ¿Juguetes? ¿Una pesa? Tomó un trocito de pan de una charola de degustación y fue a preguntarle a April qué debería llevar, sólo para recibir la mirada de fastidio y diversión de la pelirroja.

—Es tu mejor amigo Casey, tú debes saber qué es lo que le gusta.

—Raph casi no habla conmigo de ese tipo de cosas _Red_ , eso sólo lo hacía con…Spike —respondió suprimiendo el tinte de celos de su voz sin mucho éxito—. Así que… ¿alguna sugerencia?

—Mmm no realmente —contestó con simpleza, le palmeó la espalda y añadió—: estoy segura de que sin importar lo que le lleves, a él le gustará.

Y así fue como tras lo que se sintió como mil vueltas al lugar tomó una lata de insecticida. La que sin saberlo, le ofreció uno de los paisajes más bonitos y desconocidos que existían en el mundo, así como una nueva adicción: el rostro de Raph sorprendido y feliz.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —preguntó el ninja dándole vueltas una y otra vez a la lata entre sus manos—. Esta sólo se consigue en las ferreterías del centro…

—Sí, bueno, supongo que tuve suerte —respondió embelesado ante el brillo absolutamente dulce y especial que iluminaba la alegre mirada del ninja—. Entonces dime… ¿de verdad te gustó?

—¿Gustarme? rayos Casey, ¡estoy hasta agradecido! Ahora ya no tendré que limpiar todas las noches la cocina para evitar que esos bichos llenen la estufa.

El vigilante observó la sonrisa de Raph al leer por enésima vez "Super Hyper-Mega Asesino" en aquellas letras doradas aplastando una cucaracha y no pudo evitar sonreír. Justo cuando creía que conocía todo Raphael algo ocurría y una nueva faceta surgía del ninja haciéndolo quererlo más.

Aún sonriendo aventuró su brazo sobre los hombros del menor y se pegó un poco más de lo debido a su costado. Cuando éste no se extrañó del aparentemente inusual contacto y por el contrario se mantuvo tranquilo bajo su tacto, el vigilante sintió que por fin iba en buen camino para conquistar a Raphael.

Porque oh sí. A Casey le gustaba Raphael.

Pero no de esa manera en que alguien te cae bien y no tendrías problemas con salir de vez en cuando, dar unos besos por aquí, repartir algunas caricias por allá, llevarse bien y platicar las partes más emocionantes de la película en turno.

No.

Al ninja lo quería para pasar tardes enteras haciendo nada, para platicar sobre lo más tonto o serio del mundo, para besarlo como si de verdad fuera posible expresar todos sus sentimientos en aquel cálido y jodidamente enloquecedor contacto, para abrazarlo por largas horas incluso si hacía calor, para hacerlo feliz y estar con él todos los días de todos los años… para simple y complicadamente amarlo con ese cúmulo de emociones confusas, intensas y parpadeantes que sólo surgían al pensar en él.

—¿Te gustaría que la próxima despensa te trajera algunas latas más?

—¡Claro que sí!

—De acuerdo —respondió. El ninja le miró una última vez con esa expresión alegre y relajada que le hacía lucir como si de verdad tuviera quince y escapó de su abrazo, lo sacó a patadas de la cocina y con lata en mano recorrió toda la cocina hasta vaciar por completo su contenido.

Y así fue. Semana tras semana condujo con o sin April tres millas al oeste al supermercado del pueblo vecino y sin falta le entregó dos latas de insecticida al ninja de rojo. Sin embargo, descubrió que si bien el brillo en los ojos del ninja aparecía tras cada nueva entrega, no era el mismo de aquella primera vez. Trató de cambiar de regalo e incluso consiguió "Super Hyper-Mega Asesino Exterminador" pero no resultó. Ni siquiera las sodas coreanas de extravagantes sabores conseguían igualar aquel lindo brillo y felicidad de la primera vez.

Así que decidido a recuperar ese brillo, hacer genuinamente feliz a Raphael y eventualmente hacerlo su novio, el vigilante se propuso regalarle la cosa más genial que el ninja hubiera deseado jamás.

Pero para eso necesitaba investigar.

Primero le preguntó a Donnie.

—Oye Donatello, ¿tú sabes qué es lo que más le gusta a Raphael?

—No realmente —respondió sin alzar la mirada de sus tubos de ensaye—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—¿Eh? ah, por nada en especial —Hojeó distraídamente unos papeles que estaban en el escritorio y tras lo que creyó una adecuada pausa, prosiguió—. Sólo pensaba en que nunca le agradecimos que se hiciera cargo de mucha de la limpieza de la casa y pues… mejor tarde que nunca ¿no?

El dueño del bo detuvo su mano a milímetros de vaciar el contenido de un tubo a otro y miró su laboratorio. Sí, en realidad ya habían pasado un par de días desde su regreso a la ciudad y nadie había mencionado ese detalle en la repartición de tareas.

—Pero recuerda que fue él quien se ofreció a hacer la limpieza de la cocina y el baño por fuera de la limpieza mensual, creo que no hay nada que agradecer —Finalmente juntó ambos líquidos en un solo tubo y presuroso anotó los resultados—. Y si no mal recuerdo eras tú quien se escapaba de la limpieza y no hacía su parte —El vigilante rió torpemente. Entonces sí habían notado su ausencia—. Así que si debes agradecer a alguien hazlo a todos por no golpearte al dejar los pisos a medio barrer…, a todo esto ¿qué tiene que ver lo que le gusta a Raphael con agradecerle? ¿Vas a regalarle algo? ¿Acaso tú…?

—¡Oh Dios mío, Donnie, tu laboratorio explota! —gritó lanzando un tubo de ensaye sobre la cajita de polvos del científico y aprovechando el estruendo de la aparatosa explosión huyó del lugar, preguntándose en un pequeño rincón de su mente si Donnie había logrado salir con vida del lugar.

*/*/*/*/*/*

También le preguntó a Leo.

—Hola Leo.

—Ah, hola Casey, ¿qué pasa?

El vigilante se sentó junto al líder de azul, sacó el mapa que había trazado minutos antes y lo extendió frente al ninja.

—Pasa que creo que es hora de divertirnos un poco.

—¿Qué es esto?

—¡El plano de la Comic-Con por supuesto! —Sacó un plumón e hizo anotaciones por todos lados—. Pensé que si íbamos en la madrugada y nos apresurábamos podríamos visitar todos los stands y lo mejor, sin hacer fila.

La idea emocionó a Leo de sólo imaginarla: cientos y cientos de artículos de Space Heroes ante sí, incluso podría ver la figura del Capitan Ryan con el defecto de fábrica que sal hacerlo guiñar el ojo izquierdo en vez del derecho, se había convertido en el más costoso de la historia. Pero rápidamente su lado analítico halló problemas en el plan y detuvo el parloteo feliz del vigilante.

—¿Pero cómo vamos a entrar? Tengo entendido que la entrada es desde muy temprano y algunas personas acampan fuera del lugar…

—Planeando Leo planeando. Mira, aquí está en stand de Konan y aquí el de SRMF, en cuanto Mikey decida cuál quiere ver lo contemplaremos en el plan; después iremos a donde Donnie prefiera ir y para el gran final el de Space Heroes. O el gran inicio, como tú quieras Leo —Le palmeó animosamente la espalda y suspiró feliz—. ¿Un gran plan no? Pero…, creo que hay un problema…

—¿Cuál?

—No sé qué es lo que más desearía ver Raph, así que el plan está incompleto… —notó que Leo estaba pensando seriamente y sonrió. Su ridículamente larga excusa funcionaba a la perfección—. ¿Alguna idea sobre lo que a Raph más le gustaría ver o conseguir?

Leo concentró su mirada en el mapa y mordiéndose el pulgar trató de ubicar el stand de mayor preferencia de su hermano menor. ¿SRMF? No. ¿Konan? No. ¿Space Heroes? Menos. Miró el mapa de nuevo. GoT, XMen, TWD, MLP, Marvel…

—Realmente no tengo idea de que le podría gustar —admitió el de azul tras lo que sintió una eternidad de mirar el mapa—. Aunque… —Casey recuperó la esperanza perdida hace pocos segundo y miró ilusionado el largo rectángulo que señalaba el líder—. Si este es el stand de Batman vs Superman quizá aquí quiera ir. Creo que una vez vio Batman y le gustó.

Casey suspiró exasperado y cerró bruscamente el mapa que en realidad sólo era un montón de rectángulos y cuadrados dibujados al azar. Negó un par de veces con la cabeza y se retiró de la sala.

—¿Sabes Leo? Creo que la Comic-Con en realidad ya pasó. Más suerte para la próxima amigo.

—Pero…, pero… —balbuceó el menor y el peso de sus ilusiones muertas lo aplastó tristemente en el suelo, donde empezó a lamentar su suerte—. ¡Yo quería ver al Capitán Ryan…!

Casey rompió en trocitos la cartulina donde supuestamente debía entregar su tarea de Educación Ambiental y bufó molesto. ¿Cómo era posible que ninguno de sus hermanos supiera los gustos de Raphael? ¿Qué ninguno pudiera ofrecerle una minúscula pista sobre qué regalarle? Bufó de nuevo. En realidad no tenía muchas razones para enojarse, después de todo, él era quién desde un inicio no sabía los gustos del ninja y por tanto debía pedir ayuda. Sacó los patines de sus tenis y decidió dar una vuelta por los alrededores, quizá un largo paseo le ayudaría a inspirarse, o tal vez Mikey querría unírsele para hacer una carrera y… ¡Mikey! ¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes preguntarle al menor de los Hamato? Entornó los ojos y se dirigió a toda velocidad a su habitación. Esta vez, probablemente sin ningún plan o excusa complicada, sería capaz de obtener su tan preciada respuesta.

*/*/*/*/*/*

—Hola Mikey —saludó y se sentó casualmente a los pies de la cama—. Oye Mikey, ¿tú sabes si hay algo que Raphael quiera mucho?

Mikey bajó un poco el volumen de la tv y miró momentáneamente a Casey.

—¿Querer? Bueno, sé que quería mucho a Spike.

El vigilante entornó los ojos.

—Sí, sé que quería mucho a Spike —repitió notando el tinte de celos en su voz—. Pero me refiero a algo material, a algo que realmente desee obtener y que nunca haya tenido… ¡a algo que realmente lo haga feliz! —exclamó desesperado—. Mikey ayúdame…

El de naranja finalmente apagó la tv y miró fijamente a Casey, sintiendo que había algo detrás de ese "hacerlo feliz" que el vigilante no estaba diciendo, algo que sin embargo, era completamente notorio.

Sonrió en complicidad y cruzando las piernas se sentó junto a él.

—El comic favorito de Raph es "From the Sewer", y tengo entendido que en el número que Raph lee todo el tiempo reapareció Galat, un hombre lobo que todos creían muerto pero que en realidad, estaba infiltrado en el bando enemigo ocultándose dentro de un robot exterminador. Él siempre ha querido la colección de figuras que salió de él pero nunca la ha conseguido, quizá si se la compras, lo hagas feliz.

Casey bajó la mirada, pensativo. ¿Conseguir una figura especial probablemente descontinuada de un comic publicado hace millones de años? Bah, eso no era nada contra la genialidad de Casey Jones.

—¿Galat eh? muy bien, entonces eso haré, gracias Mikey.

—No hay de qué bro —respondió el de naranja y regresó su atención a la tv, pero no soportó la tentación de ponerlo en aprietos y por maldad pura, le hizo la tan temida pregunta que Casey no deseaba escuchar—: ¿Pero por qué quieres regalarle algo? ¿Por qué es tan importante hacerlo feliz?

El vigilante se detuvo en seco y ansiosamente acarició el picaporte.

—¿Hacerlo feliz dices? —repitió y tras recapitular rápidamente su conversación descubrió que efectivamente había hablado de más. Nervioso, jugueteó con su labio inferior—. Tú sabes Mikey…, él…, —Pegó su frente a la puerta y por un instante pensó en decirle la verdad a Mikey, el menor de los Hamato seguramente entendería lo que incluso él mismo no entendía y tendría un amigo con quien contar; pero finalmente optó por mantener su historia hasta el final y volteó a verlo con una expresión confiada—. Él se hizo cargo de mucha de la limpieza de la casa y no sé, pensé que debíamos agradecérselo.

—Ah ya. Algo así como las latas de insecticida ¿no?, sólo que ahora quieres hacerlo feliz pero sin ponerlo a limpiar.

La sonrisa de Casey se desencajó un poco, pero de inmediato empezó a reír.

—Eres una tortuga malvada Mikey —dijo y abandonó la alcantarilla.

*/*/*/*/*/*

No…, esto seguramente debía ser un error. Recargó la página una vez más y para el dolor de sus bolsillos, la cifra bajo el set de siete figuras seguía sin cambiar.

—Debe ser una broma. Digo, creo que ni mis riñones valen eso…

Se tanteó el área bajo las costillas y se preguntó cuánto tiempo podría vivir sin ellos. Sin embargo, se obligó a mantenerse racional y volvió a buscar más ofertas. Nada. Ninguna bajaba de los 1279 dólares. Y lo peor, ninguna figura se vendía por separado. Volvió a tocar sus costados pero negó rápidamente con la cabeza. Sí podía conseguirlo, sólo necesitaba vaciar los ahorros de toda su vida, no tocar el dinero para la despensa y no comprar absolutamente nada durante un par de meses. Además comer estaba muy sobrevalorado ¿no?

—Tal vez si vendo un ojo y un riñón…

Tras buscar en decenas de resultados sin mayor éxito que una rebaja de tres dólares, se decidió a cambiar de táctica y en vez de escribir "comprar" escribió "conseguir" y finalmente encontró una opción que no implicaba negociar con coleccionistas locos ni endeudarse de por vida: la tienda Blue-Eyes Dragon ofertaba al primer lugar de su concurso "Amateur de Oro" cualquier artículo que el ganador quisiera, sin importar el precio o antigüedad.

Los ojos del vigilante se abrieron enormemente y triunfal golpeó su puño contra el escritorio. Ya no tendría que vender nada ni despertar en una tina con hielo de dudosa procedencia, sólo ganar el tonto concurso y finalmente el rostro feliz de Raphael volvería a aparecer.

—Tienda Blue-Eyes Dragon, prepárate para perder ante —Se colocó dramáticamente la máscara de hockey y sonrió con sobrada confianza—. Casey Jones.

*/*/*/*/*/*

—¡Muy-muy-muy buenos días amigos míos! ¡Hoy estamos aquí para llevar a cabo nuestro ansiado concurso "Amateur de Oro" y estamos todos muy emocionados! ¡¿No es así?!

El entusiasmado conductor enfocó el micrófono al público y al obtener aplausos, gritos y vítores de hasta aquellas personas que al inicio se mostraban apáticas e indiferentes, rió alegremente y decidió que ya era hora de iniciar el concurso.

—Muy bien. Entonces, creo que sería buena idea recordar las reglas antes de empezar. —Detrás de él una proyección dio inicio y la leyó en voz alta—: Cada concursante tiene cinco horas para realizar un cómic de mínimo 20 hojas, la temática es libre y el estilo también, pero la historia debe ser original —un gemido de burla y angustia sonó por todo el lugar y Seth, el dueño de la tienda sonrió. Esta vez sí la había puesto difícil. —Debe ser escrita e ilustrada únicamente por el concursante y cualquier tipo de trampa como viñetas pre-hechas o láminas para calcar causará descalificación automática. Pues bien amigos, reservemos los gritos de ánimo para la última hora de trabajo de estos valientes novatos y ustedes —Alzó su pulgar izquierdo a los concursantes y tratando de infundirles un poco de confianza extra, les sonrió una vez más. —den lo mejor de sí, mucha suerte. ¡Adelante chicos!

Un temporizador de números rojos inició su marcha y Casey Jones se sintió más próximo a la muerte de lo que se había sentido jamás.

¡¿En qué demonios se acababa de meter?!

—¿Qué…, qué acaba de decir el hombre? —preguntó asustado a su compañero de al lado de la mesa, pero este sólo le dio un codazo y se reacomodó los lentes.

—Que tenemos cinco horas para acabar un comic, ahora cállate que me desconcentras —respondió la chica a su derecha sin despejar la vista de su trabajo.

—Pero… —El vigilante miró a todos los chicos de la larga mesa que compartía trabajar afanosamente y a su mente regresó el tipo gordo de la mesa de inscripción.

— _¿Nombre?_

— _Casey._

— _¿Nombre completo?_

 _El vigilante hizo un puchero y se acercó más al hombre, bajando también el volumen de su voz._

— _Casey Arnold Jones. —El hombre alzó por primera vez la vista y le miró mal, negó un par de veces con la cabeza y bufó fastidiado._

— _Qué lindo nombre. Bien Casey, supongo que ya leíste las reglas del concurso ¿cierto?_

— _Sí._

— _Y que traes material suficiente para concluirlo de manera apropiada._

— _Sí._

 _El hombre volvió a mirarlo y al notar que el escuálido muchacho no traía nada más que su alma, pensó que su buena obra del día hacia los mentalmente desfavorecidos la podría hacer allí e insistió._

— _Recuerda que una vez iniciado el concurso no podrás abandonar la mesa y…_

— _Señor, no hay nada que la genialidad de Casey Jones no pueda vencer. Además, lo único que me importa es si tienen a Galat, y como sí lo tienen, lo demás es pan comido. —Se agachó para firmar la ficha de registro y le entregó los veinte dólares que costaba la inscripción; dio media vuelta y pasó a tomar su lugar en la larga mesa sobre el escenario. —¡Adiós viejo!_

"Debí ponerle más atención… y leer las bases del concurso" lamentó y empezó a tronarse los dedos con nerviosismo. "Bueno, a improvisar entonces."

—Hola nena —dijo acercándose más a la chica que le había respondido, le sonrió con coquetería y jugueteó su dedo a lo largo de sus hojas de papel. —Oye, muchas gracias por la ayuda de hace rato, es que apenas vi tu descomunal belleza mi mente quedó en blanco y pues me preguntaba…

—No me gustas, ni siquiera me agradas, incluso si fueras el último chico del mundo jamás saldría contigo; es más, soy lesbiana. Y no te daré de mis cosas. Ya déjame trabajar.

Aún con la boca abierta y el cuerpo congelado ante el rechazo más frío, rápido y salvaje de toda su vida, obligó su cadera a girar para probar suerte con el chico de al lado.

—Oye amigo…

—No soy tu amigo chico guapo, ¡ya cállate de una vez! ¡Desde que el concurso empezó sólo has estado haciendo ruido y empujándome el codo, ya arruinaste mi viñeta tres veces! ¿Acaso quieres que te…?

De un rápido movimiento, el vigilante derribó al chico bajo la mesa, le sujetó los hombros con las rodillas y le tapó la boca con una mano. Todo sin mover ni un ápice el largo mantel negro que cubría la mesa y los ocultaba del público.

—Mira amigo —dijo con voz amenazadora mientras rodeaba su cuello con su mano libre—. En estos momentos estoy en un aprieto y desgraciadamente no me puedo calmar. Así que quizá tú me puedas ayudar con mi arranque de ira, ¿qué dices? —El pobre muchacho asintió asustado y Casey sonrió—. Muy bien, ¿ves? hablando se entiende la gente. Ahora, voy a necesitar que me prestes veinte hojas y un par de lapiceros, ¿tú no tienes problemas con eso verdad? —Presionó su pulgar sobre la tráquea del chico y en respuesta, éste negó con la cabeza enérgicamente—. Bien, esto es lo que va a pasar ahora: te voy a soltar y ambos nos vamos a volver a sentar, me darás lo que te pedí y listo. Tú tendrás tu garganta y costillas enteras y yo mis hojas y lapiceros. Todos felices.

Liberó lentamente sus brazos y salió debajo de la mesa, el asustado muchacho le siguió momentos después y según lo acordado, le entregó lo que Casey había solicitado en su violento pero bien controlado enojo.

—Gracias bro —le agradeció con su habitual sonrisa. —Que buen amigo eres. —Tomó uno de los lapiceros y alegremente lo posó sobre la hoja, pero al hacerlo, cayó en cuenta de que lo segundo más importante para ganar no lo tenía. ¿Qué idea original plasmaría en esas blancas y vacías veinte hojas?

"Vamos Jones piensa en algo…" su mirada viajó al chico tembloroso a su lado y supo que no era una opción. No por segunda vez. "Tú puedes, sólo… piensa en algo…" empezó a hacer garabatos que prontamente desembocaron en Raphael y mientras trazaba las últimas sombras de su bandana, la idea ganadora surgió frente a él. Sonrió. Galat definitivamente sería de Raph.

*/*/*/*/*/*

Exactamente cinco horas después de iniciado el concurso y con el reloj con forma de Estrella de la Muerte marcando las 9:00 pm, Seth subió al escenario con un sobre blanco entre las manos.

—Este año, la competencia ha sido más reñida de lo habitual. Ha habido todo tipo de historias: distópicas, ciencia ficción, cyber-punk, vampiros —sus labios se contrajeron en una pequeña mueca de asco tras su última palabra y un escalofrío pareció recorrerlo por completo —robots, soldados del futuro… de todo. Así mismo el estilo de dibujo varió de trabajo a trabajo, hubo estilizados, toscos, estilo cómic tradicional e incluso estilo manga —se mordió el labio y parpadeó un par de veces. —Y aunque todos los trabajos reunieron los elementos centrales de un cómic —alzó tres dedos de su mano libre y comenzó a enumerar conforme hablaba—: argumento, personajes e historia, sólo hubo uno que se destacó en los tres. Y ese trabajo es el ganador —hizo una dramática pausa y desde su lugar en la mesa Casey sintió que su corazón explotaría por todo el lugar. —Ese trabajo es el de… —Abrió lentamente el sobre y sacó un pequeño cuadradito blanco de papel, lo extendió frente a sí y lo leyó sin vacilar—: Casey Arnold Jones.

Casey abrió los ojos de golpe y gritó emocionado, tan alto que asustó a varios chicos de la mesa. Salió a trompicones de su asiento y al recibir la tarjeta de crédito dorada que lo hacía acreedor de cualquier producto del lugar, apenas se contuvo de brincotear cual ciervo feliz por toda la pradera que en este caso era el escenario.

¡Había ganado! ¡Ganado la tan deseada colección de Rapha y por fin podría dársela! Sonrió tan intensamente que por un momento creyó que la boca se le caería junto con todos los dientes restantes pero no le importó, la felicidad de hacer feliz a Rapha valía eso y más. Presa de un impulso de euforia besó la tarjeta y estaba a punto de girar en círculos con ella cuando un golpecito en su hombro lo sacó de su ensimismamiento feliz y por fin se dio cuenta de su entorno: los calurosos aplausos que habían acompañado su festejo ahora eran inexistentes y gran parte del público lo miraba en silencio, con una expresión que oscilaba entre la incredulidad, el miedo y la pena ajena.

—…Ups?

Seth entornó los ojos pero finalmente sonrió, chocó su puño con el del vigilante y le dio un corto pero amigable abrazo. Los aplausos sonaron otra vez.

—Exageras chico, pero está bien. Supongo que se vale ser excesivamente feliz de vez en cuando.

Un pequeño ballet de chicas ataviadas en ajustados trajes subió a entretener al público mientras Casey era dirigido por Seth a la mesa de jueces para agradecer haber ganado; y éste accedió sin mayor problema hasta que en vez de una mano estrechando la suya obtuvo una bofetada seca y un sonoro zape.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?

—Eso mismo digo yo muchacho —respondió un viejito con lentes oscuros y el blanco cabello recogido hacia atrás con quizá demasiado gel—. No te creas la gran cosa, que sólo ganaste porque tus referencias fueron menos obvias que las de los demás, y porque no copiaste el argumento de otro comic y lo narraste con tus propias palabras.

Casey ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, confundido.

—¿Eh?

—No te hagas el tonto niño. Te basaste en Elektra para la pelea entre clanes y te fusilaste su origen de Daredevil. Además usaste el esquema básico de personajes: el líder, el listo, el gracioso y el guerrero. Qué poca imaginación. —Tras entornar los ojos sus hombros se destensaron visiblemente y su enojo menguó—. Sin embargo, el homenaje que haces a Frank Miller y tu estilo de dibujo es de lo mejor. Pero sobre todo, fue muy original que hayas usado tortugas y no humanos para tus protagonistas —rió y finalmente lo dejó ir—. Felicidades muchacho, lo hiciste muy bien.

—Sí… gracias _men_. —Asintió no muy convencido y negó un par de veces con la cabeza pero finalmente rió. ¿Rapha y los chicos una copia y homenaje a un tal Frank Miller? Splinter seguro moriría de risa al enterarse.

Finalmente regresaron al centro del escenario y las luces volvieron a concentrarse en Seth y Casey.

—¿Y bien chico Jones? ¿Ya decidiste cuál va a ser tu premio?

Casey volvió a sonreír y se acercó al micrófono que Seth había puesto frente a él.

—Claro que sí viejo, no perdí la muñeca por nada allá atrás. —El público rió al verlo sobarse la muñeca izquierda y Seth negó con la cabeza un par de veces. El chico le resultaba agradable—. Quiero la colección especial de Galat por su reaparición en From the Sewer #83 —una exclamación de asombro resonó por todo el lugar y los presentes se miraron impresionados entre sí—. Y el cómic conmemorativo que se regaló en las primeras 50 piezas.

Seth apagó el micrófono de golpe y volvió negar con la cabeza. El chico Jones no era nada agradable.

*/*/*/*/*/*

—¡Rapha! ¡Rapha! —gritó desde el túnel y cruzó de un salto los torniquetes. Al llegar a la sala vio a su amado mirar la televisión con sus hermanos y sin mediar palabra lo tomó fuertemente de la mano y lo llevó a rastras a su habitación.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué demonios haces Casey?

El aludido no respondió, estaba demasiado ocupado sonriendo como para advertir que la escena podría ser malinterpretada por los otros mutantes y aún más para buscar una manera discreta de entregar el tan ansiado regalo al ninja de rojo; así que apenas llegó a la puerta con señal de "No entrar" empujó al menor dentro y cerró con candado tras de sí.

—Cierra los ojos Rapha.

—¿Qué? ¡No! De ninguna manera.

El mayor entornó los ojos sin furia alguna y colocando con cuidado el paquete a un lado de la batería tomó de las muñecas al dueño de las sais y le hizo tapar los ojos a la fuerza.

—Por favor Rapha.

El de rojo suspiró nervioso, ¿qué quería el vigilante?

—Está bien Casey, pero que sea rápido… —gruñó tímidamente apretando un poco más sus manos contra sus ojos, permaneció así unos segundos hasta que un golpecito en su hombro le hizo saber que ya podía abrir los ojos y al hacerlo, descubrió un gran paquete de envoltura dorada frente sí—. ¿Casey?

—Es para ti. Anda, ábrelo por favor.

Raphael miró el paquete con desconfianza y miró nuevamente a Casey buscando algún atisbo de diversión que delatara que todo era una tonta broma, pero al sólo encontrar emoción y nerviosismo, decidió darle el beneficio de la duda y tomó entre sus manos el obsequio que el mayor le ofrecía.

—De acuerdo —Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y empezó a abrirlo con cuidado. Retiró el papel poco a poco y tras acabar la impresión fue tanta que la caja casi cayó de sus muslos—. No… no es cierto… ¿es cierto? ¿Casey? ¿De verdad es…? —Desde el otro extremo de la cama Casey le asintió afirmativamente y un grito de emoción pura salió por fin de sus labios—. ¡Casey! ¡Casey! ¡Es Galat de From The Sewer #83! ¡Yo siempre quise esta colección pero…!

—Es muy difícil de conseguir.

—¡Sí! ¡Muy difícil! —repitió asintiendo enérgicamente, miró embelesado la flamante colección a través de la película de celofán duro y la abrazó con mucho cuidado contra su pecho—. ¡Casey es demasiado genial! ¡No puedo creer que tenga una, que me regalaste una! ¡Esto es lo mejor que…!

Casey ya no prestó atención al parloteo feliz ni al nervioso caminar del ninja. Ni siquiera preguntó porque se había apresurado en cerrar con candado la puerta de su habitación. No. Lo único importante en ese trozo de tiempo y universo que estaba viviendo era la infinitamente dulce, adorable y feliz expresión del rostro de Raph. Sus ojos, sus mejillas, sus labios… todo él estaba iluminado por aquel especial brillo del primer regalo que le había dado, sólo que esta vez, había logrado multiplicar esa felicidad por varios millones y el resultado era…, bueno, era simplemente sensacional.

Esto ya no era sólo el afán de observar ese brillo, lo que había obtenido era mucho más hermoso y tangible, algo que deseaba ver una y otra vez más, hacer una y otra vez: Raphael feliz era lo más bonito que había hecho hasta ahora, y se moría por hacerlo de nuevo apenas se presentara la ocasión.

Al verlo abrir con sumo cuidado la caja con ayuda de su navaja y sacar una a una las figuritas para observarlas mejor, no se molestó en contener un suspiro y recostó más cómodamente su barbilla sobre sus antebrazos apoyados en el colchón, asintió afirmativamente a todo lo que el menor dijo entre grititos de felicidad y sonrió con él cada que hallaba algún detalle genial y exclusivo en las figuras. Se aventuró a posar su brazo sobre sus hombros como la otra vez pero no resultó, el menor estaba tan entusiasmado que rápidamente salió del abrazo y siguió en lo suyo, pero Casey no se enojó.

Al contrario, negó un par de veces con una sonrisa en los labios, volvió a apoyarse en el colchón y cerró los ojos para concentrarse mejor en la voz emocionada del ninja, pero no duró mucho. Un fuerte abrazo que lo alzó varios centímetros del piso y una tibia mejilla contra la suya lo sacó inevitablemente de su contemplación silenciosa y volvió a abrir los ojos, sólo para notar que el menor era quien lo abrazaba, tan fuerte y cerca que su tibia respiración se mezclaba con la suya.

—Me gustó mucho Casey, gracias por el regalo —Lo apretó un poco más fuerte y se apoyó contra él, haciendo que su mejilla se apretara aún más con la suya—. No sé cómo lo conseguiste pero de verdad te lo agradezco mucho, me hiciste muy feliz, en serio.

Casey sólo sonrió y le contestó el abrazo gentilmente.

—Supongo que tuve mucha suerte Raphie —Su sonrisa murió de golpe al notar que había usado ese diminutivo privado que nunca había dicho en público, pero al notar que el menor no se enojaba o extrañaba, decidió continuar el abrazo un poco más—. Y decidí usarla para conseguir tu Galat.

—Sí —Finalmente rompió el abrazo y volvió a tomar las figuritas entre sus manos, haciéndolas caminar sobre la suave superficie del colchón. Tras un par de segundos le ofreció una de las figuras al vigilante y bajando el tono de su voz hasta poco más que un susurro, preguntó esquivándole la mirada—: ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?

El vigilante observó atónito la figura y su aliento escapó de sus pulmones. ¿El ninja todavía jugaba? ¿El ninja jugaba?

—Si no quieres no…

—¡Sí quiero! —se apresuró a responder y tomó a Galat en su traje de exterminador entre sus manos—. Es decir, soy un poco más grande que tú pero aún me gusta jugar —soltó un pequeño puñetazo en su hombro y se hincó a su lado frente al colchón—. Soy el exterminador 4157 y mi misión es acabar con ustedes. No tiene caso que luchen porque…

Raph sonrió e inmediatamente le siguió el juego. Sacó otro par de muñecos de una caja al fondo de su cama y propuso una historia complicada, violenta y llena de explosiones que genuinamente divirtió al vigilante que la verdad, no había jugado a nada desde que tenía doce. Pero no importó.

La felicidad de hacer feliz a Raph y verlo jugar con la lengua de fuera valió la vergüenza de mover un muñeco y fingir que hablaba. Descubrir otra faceta del ninja valía todo, todo, y en ese instante no podía pedir nada para ser más feliz.

O quizá…

" _Sí"_ se dijo mentalmente observando una vez más la rosada punta de la lengua del menor _"me voy a quedar contigo Raphie. Te vas a casar conmigo"_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Awww :corazón,corazón:

xDD espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por sus lecturas y reviews, son los que me animan a escribir, y me impulsan a hacerlo cada vez mejor nwn

Leona, ojalá te haya gustado y que tus expectativas fueran satisfechas, sino, dime qué deseas arregle y lo haré. Prometo esforzarme más.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	2. RaseyWins

¡Hola!

Este es un fic con motivo del LoveWins así que seguro sabes de qué va O3o

Se ubica después del capítulo 18 de la tercera tempo y pues… sólo espero que lo disfrutes tanto como yo disfruté al escribirlo nun

Nos leemos en las notas finales nwn/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

 _Un mensaje de media noche._

"Raph, salgamos juntos, te espero en el callejón de siempre en media hora"

 _Y la usual contestación a ese mensaje, pero acompañada de una inquietud en el estómago que el ninja de rojo no logró descifrar._

"Te veré allí"

Tomó sus sais, avisó al primer ser vivo que encontró que iría a encontrarse con Casey e hizo el camino al pactado lugar de encuentro.

Veinte minutos, treinta minutos, una hora. El vigilante no llegaba y Raphael estaba algo más que impaciente. Golpeó su pie nerviosamente contra el suelo y su pulgar pegó una y otra vez inquieto su mejilla.

¿Qué demonios quería Casey?

 _Nervios en el estómago, inquietud en el corazón. Síntomas propios de enfrentar el enigma de una escena habitual que extrañamente ha adquirido un halo de inescrutable condición._

Aburrido e inquieto de tanto esperar tomó su t-phone y empezó a escribir un mensaje que pretendía hacerle saber al mayor que ya no lo esperaría más y que mejor le diera su ubicación para ir a encontrarlo; pero a la mitad de la palabra "dónde" una respiración agitada llegó a sus oídos y al alzar la mirada, observó a Casey patinar extenuado los últimos metros hasta él.

Guardó el t-phone, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y negó con la cabeza.

—Media hora ¿eh Jones? ¿Dónde estabas _men_? ¡Llevo esperándote casi dos horas!

Apoyando las palmas sobre sus rodillas, Casey respiró agitadamente un par de veces más y le ofreció su sonrisa más encantadora, aquella que sin saberlo, Raph consideraba ridícula.

 _Pero al mismo tiempo, la que cuando estaba sumamente estresado le hacía reír al recordarla._

—Lo sé, pero- hizo una pequeña pausa para guardar los patines de sus tennis y bajar el gorro de sus sudadera -pasaron cosas, y… pues… ah…- se alisó el cabello con la diestra y miró al otro lado del callejón nerviosamente. Sintió la intensa mirada de Raph en su nuca mientras observaba el contenedor al que había caído en su primer encuentro y pasando grueso, volvió a mirarlo -¿perdón?-

 _Esa sonrisa tonta otra vez. No, en realidad era otra. Era esa que aunque también era tonta, no estaba ensayada y brotaba con naturalidad del vigilante cuando realmente estaba apenado. No podía mantenerse enojado ante eso._

-Eres un idiota Jones- contestó sonriéndole con los ojos cerrados y negando con la cabeza

 _No._ _Ni siquiera estresado._

Casey sonrió un poco más al haber ganado y respiró aliviado, pero al meter las manos en el bolsillo de su sudadera los nervios volvieron a apoderarse de él.

 _¿Qué pasaría si todo salía mal?_

 _No._

Se obligó a mantenerse seguro y sus ojos adquirieron un firme brillo. Frunció los labios y se acercó un poco más al cuerpo de Raphael.

-¿Hey Raph?-

-¿Sí Jones?-

-Tú eres el mejor amigo que he tenido-

El rostro del ninja se tornó serio y todos sus sentidos se pusieron alerta. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Y hemos vivido muchas cosas juntos, bueno ¡todos juntos! tus hermanos, April, tu y yo… estos meses a su lado han sido los más cool de mi vida…-

 _¿A dónde quería llegar?_

-Pero... han pasado cosas y…- tuvo que hacer una pausa para relajarse y jugueteando nervioso con el objeto dentro de su sudadera prosiguió -me preocupas Raph, yo… no quiero perderte _men_ -

En este punto, Raph lentamente volteó a ver a Casey y su aliento se congeló al notar que el vigilante también le miraba.

-Casey?-

-Hablo de Destructor y tú. Lo que ocurrió allí… ¡si me hubieran dejado ir!- extendió su brazo y golpeó la pared con el lateral del puño

Empezó a gruñir.

… _crees que me van a matar… y por eso no me dejas ir a pelear… a pelear contigo y… cubrirte aunque sea un poco la espalda…_

-¡Raphael ya no quiero ser tu amigo!- declaró enérgicamente mientras lo sujetaba con brusquedad por los hombros -¡quiero estar contigo, estar a tu lado en las peleas y en las tonterías!- retiró una de sus manos y la introdujo en su bolsillo, después colocó lo que había sacado entre Raph y él y lo miró más firmemente de lo que Raphael recordaba jamás –Rapha… quiero que te quedes conmigo-

Un anillo. El anillo más genial y bonito que el ninja había visto jamás.

Su mirada se atoró en los brillantes tonos rojos y negros enmarcando el pequeño grabado de una "C" en la superficie de la argolla y quedó mudo por unos instantes.

 _¿Casey…?_

-Hablo en serio Raph- dijo el vigilante y la mano que aún permanecía en su hombro subió hasta su mejilla, donde sus dedos la apretaron ligeramente –lo he estado pensando mucho tiempo y tú eres lo que realmente quiero. Sé que no somos muy grandes y soy más inmaduro que tú, pero si de algo estoy completamente seguro es de esto. Te quiero Rapha. Te quiero a ti-

 _¿Confusión, miedo, felicidad, incredulidad, expectación? Sí, en cantidades grandes e intensas. Pero también un extraño sentimiento esponjoso y burbujeante que envolvía a las demás emociones. Justo igual que el halo ahora de condición clara para el ninja._

Casey se mordió el labio ante la nula respuesta de Raph y esquivó la mirada profundamente dolido.

-No importa Raph, mmm, ah… Todo puede seguir igual y juro que yo…- sintió algo chocar contra su mano que aún sostenía el ancho anillo y su corazón paró en seco al alzar la mirada y observar el meñique de Raph contra la argolla de metal

 _Sonrió. Nunca creyó que podría verlo sonrojado y sin embargo allí estaba, mirando fijamente las pequeñas pero intensas nubecitas rojas enmarcando su habitual mirada enojada._

-Sí- respondió y volvió a chocar su dedo contra el anillo –Sí Casey-

Casey sonrió ante la hostilidad nerviosa del ninja y tomó con gentileza la gran mano verde frente a él. El anillo se deslizó por encima de la suave piel y las vendas, deteniéndose con firmeza en el extremo de su dedo y el mayor rió aliviado.

" _Sabía que el otro era muy pequeño"_

Raph alzó ligeramente su dedo y sonrió levemente, casi imperceptiblemente. Seguro que el lindo anillo no valía nada y estaba hecho de material recogido de algún basurero, pero para él, era su posesión más valiosa a partir de ahora.

 _Sí se puede. Los mutantes sí se pueden quedar con los humanos. Yo me puedo quedar con Casey._

 _Ya no debo ocultar nada._

Un par de manos sujetaron su rostro y sin saber en qué momento los había cerrado, abrió los ojos sólo para encontrar a Casey a tan escasos centímetros de él que sin siquiera haberse hecho completamente consciente de la situación, la tibia piel de los delgados labios del mayor se pegó a la suya y un suspiró se atoró en su garganta.

Un beso. El primero de su vida. ¿Así se sentían todos los besos? ¿Avasalladores, tibios, ardientes, lentos y enloquecedoramente agradables? Su suspiro logró continuar y el indescifrable aroma de Casey inundó su interior al regularse su respiración.

 _No. Sólo los de Casey eran así._

Suave y con cuidado, lenta y decididamente. Con una mano en su mejilla y la otra acariciando la fisura en su plastrón Casey continuó besándolo y cuando la emoción finalmente lo venció se separó del menor. Se inclinó otro poco más y apoyó la frente en la de Raph justo como su primer día de ser amigos. Justo como en su primer día de haberle pedido matrimonio.

Sus ojos marrones se enfocaron en los hermosos esmeralda frente a él y le entregó su sonrisa más sincera, la más encantadora de la que era capaz. La que está vez sí resultó encantadora para el ninja.

-Te…-

-Te amo Casey- interrumpió el menor –te amo y cállate ya-

Podrían morir mañana, el mundo quizá explotaría el siguiente mes. Probablemente ahora mismo había un centenar de ninjas del Pie sobre ellos y morirían hoy. Pero sí lo hacían, Casey quería que fuera tras entregar el anillo en que había depositado todo su amor confuso y silenciosa preocupación, y Raph deseaba que ocurriera con el anillo que cristalizaba sus más profundas y ocultas ilusiones colocado en su dedo.

-No- rió el vigilante y le palmeó juguetonamente la mejilla –yo te amo más Rapha-

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

:'U mis lágrimas Rasey-sosas son tan gruesas que apenas logro ver el teclado :'U

¿Me quedó demasiado cursi? De alguna manera creo que sí, pero al mismo tiempo, creo que hice un buen trabajo manteniendo a Raph y Casey canon a pesar de la situación. Aunque claro esa es mi opinión y falta la tuya xD

Espero que te haya gustado y sí así fue, puedes mandarme un review con una pequeña escena que quieras desarrolle de estos dos. Haré las tres primeras nwn

Ayy coño, estoy tan conmovida que apenas puedo dejar de gimotear :'U :corazón,corazón:

¡Muchas gracias por leer y espero te haya gustado!

¡Nos leemos luego nwn/ !


	3. Notas del autor

¡Hola!

Bueno, este es un fic que debía hace muuuucho tiempo a ValeryVampire. Mis más sinceras y avergonzadas disculpas U.U

La verdad batallé mucho con la idea, como saben, me gusta que las cosas aunque chiquitas estén bien hechas, que narren la totalidad de un hecho y con detalles caguais que lo hagan bonito… así que abordé de muchas maneras la petición:

"… _te pediría algo cursi, o algo que tuviera que ver con alguna clase de continuación a esto, por ejemplo; como se lo tomaron sus hermanos, como se lo tomo Splinter o April, cosas como esas XD"_

Pero ninguna me satisfacía, simplemente, todos y cada uno de los fics que hice no bastaba. No eran bonitos, cursis, agradables o entretenidos. Se dejaban leer pero… debía hacer algo.

¡Así que finalmente se me ocurrió abordarlo de esta manera!

Se estructura en varios capítulos, uno por cada integrante de "Clan Hamato". Sólo el prólogo y el epílogo van al inicio y al final (duh) de la línea temporal, de allí en fuera, los demás capítulos no tienen una cronología estricta . Allí muestro en individual su reacción y descubrimiento al compromiso entre ambos, aunque de una manera algo peculiar x3

También, por lo misma de la estructura y extensión no lo metí en "Rasey Wins" pues sentí podría ser confuso; así mismo espero que la extensión y calidad sean suficientes para que al menos no estés tan enojada conmigo Valery… lo siento en verdad :C

Esto es todo por el momento y espero que a todos, y en especial a ti ValeryVampire te guste.

Bye nwn/ !


	4. Resultados: Prólogo

**Prólogo**

" _Creo que a Raphael no se le da bien el ofrecer obsequios…"_

—Me gusta más el amanecer que el atardecer, pero no estoy seguro de por qué.

"… _ya que no suele darse cuenta cuando le regala algo a alguien. Por ejemplo a mí, que en este instante me está regalando algunos de sus secretos más íntimos."_

—Debe ser porque significa que hemos sobrevivido un día más. Que todos nosotros estamos vivos y tenemos otra oportunidad de hacer las cosas, sean las que sean. O simplemente porque se ve mucho mejor que el atardecer.

La agradable risa del menor llegó a sus oídos y volvió a mirar al cielo azul antes de cerrar los ojos. Si debía definir "paz" en algún momento, este instante era la definición perfecta. Él y Raphael, su prometido desde hace dos meses compartiendo un tejado desde la noche hasta el amanecer. Un tejado a kilómetros de los que usualmente frecuentan, uno que es tan lejano y remoto que la posibilidad de que alguien los interrumpa es casi inexistente.

Y eso es lo que los hace perfectos.

—¿Por qué la pregunta Jones?

—Nada en particular, bueno, en realidad quería saber por qué siempre te encontraba en el tejado del granero en las mañanas. Ahora sé que no fue para suplir la ausencia de un gallo.

Raph esboza una sonrisa indignada y como golpearle el hombro no es posible debido a la posición en que están le golpea el muslo; luego se rinde completamente a lo que siente y deja de ver el cielo para abrazarse al costado de Casey, quien sólo sonríe y aprieta más el medio abrazo en que lo tenía recostado. Después besa su frente.

" _Siempre, desde el primer momento en que lo vi, supe que Casey no piensa las cosas, sólo las hace y no se preocupa por las consecuencias…"_

—¿Por eso siempre me citas en las madrugadas?

—Me gusta verte antes de ir a la escuela. Me quedo dormido en la primera clase pero ¿qué más da? Te doy gusto a ti y a mí —Toma la mano del ninja que descansa en su estómago y juguetea con el dedo que oculta bajo sus vendas el anillo que simboliza su compromiso—, y eso es lo que me importa.

"… _o más bien no las mide, pues todo el tiempo se la pasa diciendo y haciendo cosas que me hacen sentir… simplemente no me puedo contener."_

Así que se incorpora lo suficiente para unir sus labios con los de Casey, quien a pesar de la sorpresa no tarda en responder y acercarlo más a su cuerpo con el brazo que rodea sus hombros, mientras su otra mano se entrelaza torpemente en los dedos del ninja.

Aquí, en la complicidad del extraño tejado, con el cielo apenas clareando y las nubes teñidas de naranja y rosado, pueden dar rienda suelta a los torpes actos y palabras que ellos llaman amor.

Por eso es importante escapar, ocultarse.

—Te veías nervioso cuando llegaste, ¿tuviste problemas para salir?

—Cuando compartes pasillo con otros tres ninjas escabullirse se complica demasiado, más cuando la amenaza de que ataquen la alcantarilla es latente y cualquier ruido los alerta. Alguien abrió su puerta pero escapé a tiempo, por eso estaba así al llegar.

Porque quizá no podrían entenderlos.

—Vaya…. lo siento Raphie.

Y sencillamente es mejor evitar todo tipo de cuestionamiento que pueda provocar vergüenza.

—No tienes porqué disculparte.

—No pero… ¿no has pensado en decirles? No te lo había preguntado y yo mismo no lo había pensado detenidamente, pero quizá sea más fácil así.

Raph esquiva la mirada y gruñe pensativo.

—No lo sé —rompe el abrazo y se vuelve a recostar sobre el tejado, pero sin soltar la mano de Casey—. ¿Qué piensas tú?

—Que son nuestras vidas, no tenemos por qué decirles.

La mirada de Raph se suaviza y regresa a ver el cielo, que ya muestra leves rayos de Sol.

Esos que le dan la certeza de que siempre habrá un mañana en el cual actuar.

—Entonces no hay que decir nada, además dudo que se enteren alguna vez.


	5. Resultados capítulo: Leo

**Leo**

El universo, una estrella; suaves destellos oscuros diluyéndose en los bordes de la silueta de la hierba crecida. ¿Agua, la nada? No, sólo masas indescriptibles transmutando de una a otra como en un caleidoscopio con vida y voluntad propia.

Luz, oscuridad… ¿existencia? orden, caos, creación, ¿qué es ser?, t… ¿un ruido?

Como una bombilla que se funde de imprevisto, la suave aura blanca que lo rodeaba desaparece y también su concentración. Todo a su alrededor regresa lentamente: la alcantarilla, el tragaluz, la luz y calor del Sol cayendo sobre él, pero sólo el ruido llega, pues sigue allí, rápido.

Ruido, el más extraño que haya escuchado jamás.

No, en realidad es un sonido, algo en su existencia es particularmente agradable y hasta armónico, de modo que a pesar de que es la primera vez que lo oye, y por en eso en un primer momento lo calificó como ruido, logra prever su ritmo y anticipar sus notas más altas y aquellas que salen más como un jadeo ahogado.

¿Es un jadeo? ¿Alguien lo está produciendo?

Desde el centro del tragaluz de la sala y ya con toda su concentración perdida, Leo se asoma por el borde para ver quién o qué produce ese sonido, sólo para descubrir que su hermano Raphael riendo alegremente al lado de Casey.

La imposibilidad que la sola imagen supone hace que retroceda del borde lentamente, alejándose lo más posible de ese hallazgo que amenaza con destruir el mundo por haber roto el orden natural de las cosas.

¿Raphael riendo? ¿Felizmente? En sí mismo eso es una imposibilidad: su hermano menor usualmente es muy serio, por no decir que está enojado todo el tiempo. Y de allí para lograr una risa en él… es más fácil hacerlo sonreír, y eso incluso es muy difícil de lograr a menos que la situación sea de burla malvada o muy excepcional: las últimas que recuerda es cuando se columpiaron en el tortumóvil, cuando despertó después de tres meses y cuando recuperaron a Sensei. ¿Qué pudo hacerlo sonreír y reír en esta ocasión?

Vuelve a asomarse y efectivamente, la silueta de sus ojos es suave y redondeada, sin atisbo alguno de ese ceño fruncido que los hace lucir rasgados y furiosos. Retrocede de nuevo, sólo que está vez por completo al recostarse sobre la madera.

¿Qué está pasando allá abajo?

¿Por qué su hermano ríe?

¿Por qué demonios Casey parece feliz de que Raph se esté riendo?

Entonces su tren de preguntas se detiene ante la aparición de otra, pero de índole algo alterna: ¿por qué le inquieta la escena?

Casey y Raph son buenos amigos, es natural y entendible que pasen tiempo juntos y compartan actividades: ir de patrulla, ver televisión, leer comics, jugar en las arcades, bromear… pero no de esta forma. Algo allí no es usual, no sabe qué, pero lo siente. Y su instinto simplemente no falla.

Vuelve a asomarse.

—¡Es que… es que simplemente no te creo! Casey, ¿cómo pudiste ser tan estúpido?

El vigilante deja un poco de espacio para la risa que el ninja simplemente no logra contener y que interrumpe sus palabras y las propias. Niega un par de veces mientras en sus labios permanece una sonrisa apenada y deja caer los hombros con simpleza.

—No lo sé, sólo confié en su palabra. Lo sentí lógico: limón, vitamina C… creí que sería más efectivo.

Raph de nuevo rompe a reír, y rompe y no sólo ríe pues se sujeta el estómago, da pequeños puñetazos en sus muslos, incluso se ahoga varias veces y debe apurar el aire a sus pulmones abanicándolo con las manos hacia su rostro.

—¿Pero cómo rayos pudiste creer que echarte gotas de limón en la nariz curaría tu resfriado en una hora? ¡Casey eso es estúpido!

El mayor también ríe pero apenado, trata de empujar al ninja con una mano pero desiste y de nuevo sin argumentos plausibles, simplemente se cubre el rostro con ambas manos para ocultar su vergüenza.

—Pero sí me curé Rapha, bueno, a medias, porque ya no estaba congestionado, pero tuve quedarme toda la tarde en la enfermería con un algodón en la nariz. Me ardía tanto que dolía respirar —se recuesta en el sillón—, y resultó lo mismo. Al final no pude jugar el partido, y mi resfriado duró dos semanas.

El ninja de nuevo rompe reír y desde el tragaluz, Leo podría jurar que su hermano se esfuerza por mantener cierta compostura para no caer al piso y revolcarse en el cómo croqueta sobre pan rallado; pero él mismo sigue sin hallar ese algo.

" _Debo estar exagerando"_ piensa mientras regresa al centro del tragaluz " _quizá salí demasiado rápido de mi meditación y sigo viendo imágenes extrañas…"_ se dice tratando de auto convencerse pero, la voz un poco más calmada pero igual de feliz —así lo delata el tono— de su hermano vuelve a escucharse y antes de que pueda razonarlo, de nuevo se asoma por la orilla.

—Eres un idiota Casey —dice tratando de acallar sus últimas risas, aunque sin mucho éxito—. El más tonto que jamás conocí.

Y entonces, tan lento que parece una pesadilla pero tan rápido que no logra concebir la idea de bajar a detenerlo, Casey estira sus brazos y rodea a Raph por el cuello, bajando con él en esa posición hasta que ambos terminan recostados sobre el sillón.

Su reacción es como la de un gato siendo arrojado a una tina de agua: torpe, sorprendida, rozando los bordes del pánico, tan intempestiva para él mismo que debe hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol para evitar caer del tragaluz.

¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?

¿Por qué Casey lo toca con tanta familiaridad y hasta posa sus manos sobre su pecho?

¡¿Por qué demonios está tocando a su hermanito así?!

—Pero está bien ¿no? —pregunta trazando con el índice la fisura en su plastrón—. Soy un idiota agradable ¿cierto?

La pregunta escandaliza a Leo, pero expectante a una reacción que aporte un poco de coherencia al círculo del infierno en que acaba de caer enfoca la mirada en su hermano. Su sonrisa ha desaparecido y sus manos tiemblan ligeramente, incluso luce un poco congelado, como conteniéndose de hacer o decir algo.

" _Sí, por fin algo de normalidad"_ celebra Leo observando los puños temblar y su respiración agitarse, seguramente por la furia que el contacto no permitido le ha provocado y no logrará contener. _"Vamos Raph, ¡golpéalo!"_

—S-sí —responde el de rojo, y Leo apenas puede contenerse de correr en círculos por toda Nueva York—. Un estúpido que…, es… es muy…

Entonces nota que su respiración agitada es de timidez, no por furia…

" _¿Qué… de verdad caí a algún tipo de infierno al romper así mi meditación, estoy en una horrible pesadilla?"_

Tampoco rechaza el abrazo…

Se muerde la mejilla pero nada. La demencial escena continua allí, y él también.

—Lo sé Raphie. No necesitas decir más.

Y eso es todo. La mención del diminutivo perteneciente a su muy temprana niñez en boca del vago que abraza a su hermanito es demasiado perturbador para soportar, así que escapa a gatas de la escena y se recuesta sobre la tibia madera.

—¿Pero sabes qué fue lo más gracioso Rapha?

Leo ni se plantea la idea de volver a asomarse, pero si lo hiciera, podría ver cómo Raph por fin sale del abrazo y con incrédula y expectante expresión voltea a ver al vigilante.

—¿Hay algo más gracioso que tú haciendo limonada en tu nariz?

Casey ríe.

—En la noche no paraba de estornudar, además me sentía muy congestionado —Risitas de Raph lo interrumpen y Casey solo sonríe—, simplemente no podía respirar, pensé que iba a morir, pero entonces estornudé y un par de semillitas salieron de mi nariz —Él mismo debe dejar espacio para contener sus propias risas—. Estuvieron allí todo el día. Pero apenas salieron paré de estornudar y pude dormir. Al menos hasta que salió la tercera y todo estuvo bien. Aunque por un mes todo me olía a podrido.

Raph de nuevo rompe a reír, o más bien explota, pues la risa destruye toda resistencia y compostura en él, diluye su habitual rudeza en pequeñas lagrimas que caen de sus ojos y le hace caer laxo sobre el sillón, o más bien sobre Casey, quien gustoso lo recibe en sus brazos y sostiene con fuerza, evitando caiga al suelo debido al tembloroso agitar de su cuerpo al reír.

Sí, qué bueno que Leo no miró.

—Eres… ¡eres el más idiota de todos Casey! Simplemente, es que... —De nuevo no logra terminar, aunque esta vez es risa y no timidez lo que lo detiene al ahogarse. Reír es mucho más apremiante que respirar—. ¡¿Cómo...?! Oh Dios, ¡Casey!

Leo niega lentamente con la cabeza, vuelve a cerrar los ojos y trata de regresar a su meditación, aunque sin ningún éxito. Aunque no lo vea, lo que oye basta para saber que de alguna manera el que ríe, jadea, y repite sin parar que Casey es un idiota, un tonto, y un torpe con una voz que roza en el encandilamiento no es su hermano.

 _"¿Qué cambió en ti Raph? ¿Qué...?"_ vuelve a asomarse y ve a su hermano recostado sobre Casey, limpiando con torpeza las lágrimas de sus ojos mientras trata de nivelar su respiración. _"¿O el cambio fue en Casey? ¿Él te hizo cambiar a ti? ¿Ese algo siempre estuvo allí pero jamás lo vi? ¿Tu amistad con él es de esta manera?"_

—¿Raphie?

—¿Qué?

—Me estas asfixiando, bájate ya.

Raph de nuevo ríe, aunque más moderadamente y ya con un poco de maldad.

—Mientras no uses limón para respirar mejor...

—¡Raph!

—¡Es que eres un idiota! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?!

De nuevo más risas, "eres cruel Raph, eso me dolió mucho" dicho sin enojo alguno y Leo mejor lucha por dormir, ya que con lo que está pasando abajo, incluso permanecer despierto es demasiado torturante.

—Nunca volveré a meditar aquí...

Pero entonces, justo como si parte de su perdida meditación le permitiera un último atisbo de iluminación, una idea viene de inmediato a él y vuelve a asomarse.

 _"Más bien… lo que en realidad cambió fue tu relación con él. Y el algo que veo es el mismo algo que te ha hecho estar tan de buen humor estos días, tanto que hoy puedes reír con tanta naturalidad."_ Enfoca su mirada en Casey.

—Hazlo bien, vago.

/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

" _El truco está en hacerla reír hasta que se le olvide que eres feo…"_

—Facebook, 2016. Van Hardy, toda la vida.

"… _Y empiece a considerarte adorable."_

—Van Hardy, también toda la vida. Ambos argumento corroborados por varios hombres (y)

xDDD

¿Qué quise plasmar aquí? Pues la angustia del Hermano Gallina al ver cómo un vago indigente parecía robarse a su hermanito.

No la verdad no…. ahh la neta sí xDDDD

No sé, me pareció que el más sacado de onda sería Leo, además así sería la contraparte a que Raph es el más renuente a que Leo esté con Karai porque la considera mala; pero la verdad es que Casey no es malo y por eso es gracioso.

Así mismo, esta es una pequeña preview a la tercera y última petición que recibí por "Rasey Wins" y que a su vez, es el primer cap de "Recordando a mis clásicos".

Espero que les haya gustado nwn/


	6. Resultados capítulo: Mikey

**Mikey**

—¡Ice Cream Kitty, Ice Cream Kitty! ¡Es mi hora de comer! ¡Vamos!

—Mikey, ¿quisieras guardar un poco de silencio? Estoy tratando de trabajar aquí.

El de naranja abandona su canturreo feliz y la puerta de la nevera. Aún con plato hondo en mano, se acerca a su hermano de rojo en la estufa que muy concentradamente revuelve el contenido de una olla con una cuchara.

—¿Trabajar? Pero sólo estás haciendo sopa…

Un zape golpea la nuca del menor, pero al hacerlo Raph no se percata de que suelta la cuchara y está se va al fondo de la olla.

—No es sólo sopa, es udon. ¿Ves? —Trata de tomar la cuchara para mostrar los ingredientes y así presumir lo bien que va su proyecto, pero la cuchara está buceando en el caldo y Mikey ríe ante su infructuoso intento de tomar el utensilio fantasma. Otro zape más por reírse—. Bueno, lo que quiero decir es que es difícil —explica tomando un cuchillo del cajón para alzar la cuchara y sacarla—, ya agregué el tofu frito, los puerros y las espinacas, también el pollo, pero estoy esperando que las espinacas cambien de color y el tofu se cueza para sacarlos y meterlos en hielo —Señala el bowl con agua helada en la mesa que además muestra un auténtico desastre—. Y aún debo hacer la mezcla de mirin y todo lo demás para los tazones… ¿ves cómo sí es difícil?

Mikey, que honestamente se había perdido al inicio de la explicación por comer los trocitos de pollo frito sobrantes que halló en un plato, asiente para darle la razón a su hermano, que ante la aprobación relaja su actitud y regresa a vigilar las espinacas.

—¿Y porque lo estás preparando? ¿No hubiera sido más fácil hacer sólo fideos como siempre y ya?

—Sensei dijo que quería esto, además hoy me toca cocinar a mí, así que… no pude negarme.

Mikey no necesita mirar para saber que su hermano está haciendo un puchero de enojo, así que retoma sus intenciones de venir a la cocina y obtiene de Ice Cream Kitty un poco más del helado que tenía planeado, toma dos cucharas y le entrega una a su hermano.

—Pues huele bien —dice con simpleza, pero honestidad—. ¿De dónde sacaste la receta?

—"Según entiendo internet es una herramienta bastante interesante y sabia, estoy seguro que hallarás respuestas allí" —responde Raphael imitando el acento y voz de Splinter; ambos ninjas ríen—. En fin sólo espero que sea comestible —Toma un poco de helado y con cierta reticencia lo mete a su boca; aunque el origen siempre le causará asco, helado es helado y honestamente está estresado. —Y que no me vuelva a tocar a mí cocinarlo.

— _Yeah_. Suerte con eso _bro_.

—Gracias, supongo.

Mikey da un par de palmaditas a su caparazón como última muestra de apoyo y va por ICK al congelador antes de sentarse a la mesa para comer su helado; al fin y al cabo, hoy no es su día de cocinar y es justo sus hermanos se compliquen de vez en cuando en la cocina. Está a punto de comer el primer bocado cuando siente una presencia en la puerta y al alzar la mirada Casey ya está frente a él.

—¡Hey, hola Mikey!

—¡Casey! _¡Wassup!_ —Ofrece su puño al ya en alto del vigilante, los hacen chocar y después mueven los dedos de arriba abajo—. ¿Quieres helado? Puedo darte del mío, o tomar un poco del congelador.

—Ahora no _dude_ , más tarde quizá —Dice tomando un poco de la oreja de ICK. Su atención se enfoca en Raph picando algo en una tabla y le palmea el hombro al ninja—. Te veo luego.

Mikey apenas tiene un par de segundos para confundirse cuando al ver al vigilante acercarse a Raph obtiene su respuesta. Claro, no le va a hacer caso pues a partir de ahora se centrará en Raph. Deja caer los hombros con simpleza y con una leve sonrisa toma una gran porción de helado.

—Hey, hola Raph.

—Hola Casey.

La voz tranquila de Casey no es algo difícil de escuchar, pero ese mismo rasgo en la voz de su hermano… voltea a verlos y nota que la distancia entre ellos es corta, demasiado, pero ambos lucen cómodos, aunque algo nerviosos a raíz de que volteó a verlos.

Suelta una torpe risita y regresa a comer su helado, cosa que funciona, pues tras unos segundos la naturalidad parece regresar a ambos mayores.

—¿Qué haces Raph?

—Cocino, hoy me toca hacerlo a mí.

—Oh, no sabía que se turnaban… ¿y qué estás preparando?

—Udon.

—¿Y qué es eso?

—Es una… especie de sopa —dice con una cierto deje de odio—. Pero es más complicada que eso pues lleva muchos ingredientes con diferentes tiempos de cocción. Esto podría arruinarse en un segundo.

Casey le mira incrédulo. A cómo luce la mezcla en la olla parece que sólo puso agua a hervir y agregó muchas cosas, pero cuestionar a Raph no es algo que debas hacer, y menos cuando luce algo estresado.

—¿Y eso sabe bien?

Tras mirarlo un instante Raph remueve un poco el caldo y con ayuda de la cuchara saca del fondo varios de los ingredientes.

—Tú dime.

—¡Champiñones! ¡Raph adoro los champiñones! —exclama emocionado el vigilante observando los suaves trocitos marrones—. ¡Entonces sí sabrá bien!

—Así es —refuta Raph tomando un par con un tenedor que posteriormente le entrega al vigilante—. En realidad se supone que lleva setas shimeji, pero sabía que esto estaría bien.

—Y vaya que sí —responde Casey comiendo uno a uno con una alegría que casi raya en lo infantil—. Esas setas raras pudieron arruinarlo.

Raph sonríe ligeramente mientras niega con la cabeza.

—¿Quieres quedarte a cenar?

—¿Puedo? —pregunta asomándose al campo de visión del ninja aún concentrado del todo en la olla; recibe un leve asentimiento por respuesta y sonríe—. ¡Sí, sí quiero! Aunque… yo traje pizza, ¿qué hacemos con ella?

Raph, que por un leve segundo se había perdido en la expresión tímida y dudosa que muestra el vigilante cuando pide dulcemente, agita la mano parta quitarle importancia al asunto y le da un leve zape en la nuca.

—La comeremos después. Déjame adivinar, ¿"Especial con tocino"?

—Sí, y extra de champiñones —añade triunfal comiendo él último trozo que quedaba en su tenedor—. ¿Quieres que te ayude? Así podrías terminar más rápido.

La interesada propuesta hace sonreír a Mikey, quien se apresura a tomar la botella de chocolate líquido junto con ICK para salir de la cocina, no sin antes echar una última mirada a los "temperamentales".

Aunque un poco apenado, su hermano luce relajado, justo como si un gran peso de su corazón se hubiera retirado y a pesar de las habituales barreras que encierran su temperamental sentimentalismo, ahora pudiera comportarse con una libertad que le hace lucir feliz.

Casey se actúa mucho más espontáneo de lo que en realidad es, su fingida galantería no existe más y la razón es muy simple: ese algo que ocultaba pero era completamente notorio por fin salió a la luz con la persona correcta, con aquella que realmente le provoca coquetear.

—Vamos Ice Cream Kitty, debemos salir de aquí —murmura alzando la pequeña cortina y cruzando el umbral.

—¿Meow?

—Sí, no debemos ver, o simplemente estar —explica dejándose caer sobre el sillón—. No debemos hacer mal tercio, o cuarteto, porque tú también cuentas ¿lo sabías? —El pequeño gatito le mira confundido y mejor escupe otra bola de helado; Mikey sonríe—, no importa, cuando seas más grande lo comprenderás.

/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Este cap me dio ternurita, ya que cada que pienso en que Casey siempre está sólo y casi nunca come comida casera (según mi headcanon) me dan ganas de abrazarlo e invitarlo a comer, y como aquí quería mostrar precisamente eso, una precuela (xD) del Día 2 de OTP y cómo pasan más tiempo juntos en cosas cotidianas, supe que la ocasión era perfecta y lo plasmé nwn/

¿Qué quise plasmar aquí?

Que Mikey no piensa, primero siente, por eso en "Rasey Wins" se dio cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de Casey al quere regalarle algo y ahora, con la relación establecida, en vez de cuestionarse del porqué de todo simplemente lo acepta y les da su espacio. Al menos creo yo hasta que lo hagan público.

Mikey es un Sol xD

Espero que les haya gustado nwn/


	7. Resultados capítulo: Donnie y April

**Donnie y April**

—Mi-mía…

Su corazón comienza a latir rápidamente y sus manos tiemblan mientras detiene la transmisión y la salva en la pequeña memoria, pero su mente está tranquila, llena de la alegría que poseen aquellos que han encontrado la solución a sus problemas y por lo tanto, han hallado la paz. Y es que lo que #12 ha captado… es oro.

Quizá diamante.

Tal vez oro incrustado en diamantes.

O simplemente su salvación.

Así que deja escapar un pequeño gritito de felicidad y baila un par de segundos antes de ordenar el regreso de tan preciosa cucaracha y metraje.

Los minutos corren largos y desesperantes, la emoción hace aún más difícil y torpe la maniobra de quitar la pequeña mochilita, y recuperar el archivo se siente como la operación informática más tardada de su vida; pero al reproducir el video original en su laptop el alivio es tan inmenso que comienza a llorar con torpeza.

—La vida es hermosa —murmura entre suspiros, reproduciendo una y otra vez los últimos segundos del video—. Tan hermosa… bellísima.

Con un sonrojo mezcla de felicidad y vergüenza ante su exacerbado sentimentalismo, se limpia las gotitas saladas que escurren por sus alegres mejillas y toma su tphone pues, hoy es un buen día para el amor.

Thung, thuuung… April tarda en contestar.

Thung… no importa, el video es precioso.

Thu…

—¿Donnie?

¡Ah! precioso pero privado, así rápidamente baja el volumen casi por completo, de modo que sólo el alcanza a escuchar.

—¿Donnie qué pasa, estás allí?

—Oh sí, sí, este… —se aclara un poco la garganta y así elimina la torpeza de su voz nacida de la prisa y los nervios, tornándola varonil y sensual con ayuda extra de una ligera risita—, sí April, aquí estoy.

—¿Estás bien? suenas extraño…

—¿Sí? Emmm, lo siento… —Ríe, carraspea un poco—. Oye April, me preguntaba si… bueno… ¿qué estás haciendo?

Apenas termina la pregunta se palmea la frente, frustrado ante su propia timidez; pero se obliga a mirar el video.

—Veo televisión, no tengo otra cosa qué hacer.

—¿Televisión? ¿Qué hoy no… tienes noche de estudio con Casey?

"— _¿En serio nunca habías venido a unos columpios?_

— _No, no tenía razón para hacerlo… creo que son tontos._

— _¿Tontos? —Casey se levanta del columpio y se pone de pie sobre el asiento, meciéndose lentamente mientras mira a su interlocutor—. Tonto es que vengas a unos por primera vez y no lo intentes."_

—Sí —responde la chica, y el bufido que le sigue da fe de lo harta que está—. Pero el idiota me canceló, otra vez.

Donnie suelta un segundo el tphone y se cubre la boca para acallar otro grito de felicidad, mira al techo y con el índice señala a Dios, haciéndole saber que es el mejor del mundo, y que lo ama.

—Vaya, pues, sí que es un idiota, mira que cancelarte… ¿y no te dijo por qué?

"— _¿Para qué? Sólo te meces y ya —De un ágil salto, Raphael abandona su posición en cuclillas sobre el tubo central y se cuelga de el con las manos, después comienza a mecerse de adelante a atrás—. ¿Ves? ahora yo soy un columpio, y luzco igual de tonto que uno de ellos._

 _Casey ríe y niega con la cabeza, mirándolo por lo bajo un par de segundos antes de estirar la mano y dar un par de tirones a las cintas de la raída bandana._

— _Y vaya que luces tonto, así que ven, súbete al mío."_

—Sólo me dijo "Red, tengo algo más importante que hacer que la trigonometría" ¡y me colgó! —La voz ridícula y tonta con que imita a Casey, sumado a otro pesado suspiro, hacen que el amor de Donnie por ese video, así como su sonrisa, crezcan más—. Mejor me hubiera dicho que iba con su novia y ya.

"— _¿Qué? ¡No, de ninguna manera! —responde el ninja mirando con horror cómo el mayor baja de su columpio y lo sostiene de las cadenas, listo para empujarlo apenas se siente—. ¿Qué rayos crees que soy, una quinceañera*?"_

"Sí, sí, ¡así es!" Piensa alegremente Donnie, pero entonces una duda lo asalta: ¿y si el video no basta para tener a April a su lado?

—¿Novia? Vaya, no sabía que el cavernícola tenía novia —miente—, ¿Y eso te molesta April?

—¡Sí! —El corazón del chico se rompe un poco—, porque juega con mi tiempo. La otra semana también me canceló la asesoría y el jueves pasado que me entregaría mi cuaderno de álgebra llegó tarde porque estaba con "su chica" —de nuevo la voz de April imita burlonamente a Casey—, lo peor fue que no había copiado los apuntes y se lo volvió a llevar, dijo que me lo entregaría hoy en la asesoría pero, adivinaste, me volvió a cancelar. Es un idiota.

Donnie suspira en silencio y vuelve a agradecer a Dios, pero esta vez mirando a la pantalla, que en sus tonos grises verdosos, muestra al causante del odio de su princesa levantándose de uno de los columpios del parque.

" _Casey ríe de buena gana y tras colocarse frente a él, lo empuja levemente por el plastrón._

— _No, más bien luces como una piñata, pero… —los labios del vigilante continúan moviéndose, pero la cámara no logra captar ningún sonido, y ese es el detalle que hace salir a Donnie de su absorta contemplación._

 _Por un segundo, mientras teclea frenéticamente para indicar a #12 acercarse más al columpio, se pregunta mentalmente porqué lo hace si su celosa curiosidad se ha calmado al corroborar que April no está con Casey estudiando en ese feo parquecito, porqué continúa mirando si sólo es una simple conversación entre su hermano y Casey Jones; pero el segundo acaba pronto y al siguiente #12 ya está al pie del columpio, justo a tiempo para recoger el sonrojo teñido de odio en las mejillas de Raph cuando, poco a poco y sujetándose de los brazos del ninja, el vigilante se inclina hasta lograr besarlo._

— _¿Me regalas tu primera vez en columpio?"_

—Bueno, simplemente no le hagas caso April, si reprueba no será tu culpa; además así tienes más tiempo libre ¿no?

—… sí, ¡tienes razón! Ya no me molesta tanto como antes. Aunque al principio creí que mentía para causarme celos, de hecho por eso me agrada su nueva novia, aunque la verdad no la conozco. Sólo sé que por ella Casey ya no es tan insistente en salir al cine y me trata como amiga, cosa que es bastante agradable considerando que siempre estaba coqueteándome —La chica ríe alegremente—. Tienes razón Donnie, hace mucho no tenía las noches libres para ver algo de televisión basura.

Del otro lado de la línea, Donnie sonríe ampliamente y se deleita con el suave sonido de la risa de su amada.

—¿Ves? Su novia-no fantasma es la mejor.

—Sí parece que sí.

April se queda en silencio, él también y de pronto no sabe qué decir. El quizá incómodo silencio comienza a prolongarse demasiado cuando el inquieto sonido de las cadenas chocando entre sí lo saca de su creciente nerviosismo y sostiene con fuerza el tphone.

—¿Entonces qué te parece si voy a tu casa y vemos una película más interesante? Acabo de encontrar una en línea que quizá podría gustarte.

" _Ante el susurro, la mirada asesino/horrorizada de su hermano crece con alarmante rapidez, pero luego otro beso viene y se sienta de inmediato, aunque de malas, muy al contrario de Casey, que corre alegremente a la parte de atrás del columpio y antes de empujarlo, deposita otro beso en su mejilla._

— _¿Eso es un sí?"_

—¿Ahora? Bueno…

El tphone tiembla un poco entre sus dedos.

—¿No quieres?

—No es eso, es que… recordé que tengo una que compré hace tiempo y no la he visto, ¿te importa si vemos esa?

" _El leve asentimiento de Raph se une al de Donnie que, al ver cómo su hermano se acerca para besarlo a la par que le golpea el hombro, comprende de inmediato porqué continuó viendo la transmisión._

 _Casey definitivamente no está interesado en April._

 _April… puede ser suya._

— _Mi-mía…"_

—¡Claro que no! —exclama aliviado Donnie—,¿entonces eso es un sí? —pregunta esbozando una ligera sonrisa al notar que ha repetido la pregunta del vigilante.

—Sí Donnie —responde April, quien por el tono de su voz, parece estar sonriendo también—, te espero en mi balcón en veinte minutos.

—¡Gracias! Es decir… emm… ah…

Risas del otro lado de la línea.

—Haré palomitas mientras llegas.

—Yo llevaré la pizza.

—Adiós Donnie.

—Adiós April… —Un leve pitido y la chica ha colgado.

Infinitamente feliz, Donnie guarda su tphone no sin antes encargar la pizza y se da una ducha rápida, toma su bo y corre a casa de April. Durante el trayecto, no puede evitar echar un vistazo al parque donde su hermano y Casey continúan jugando, o más bien compitiendo por ver quién mata primero a quien, ya que parecen estar turnándose para empujarse lo más alto posible y el otro debe mantenerse allí o caer elegantemente, o al menos, eso hace pensar los raspones y suciedad en sus cuerpos.

Pero la verdad es que eso no le importa mucho.

A Casey no le interesa April, y April no está molesta por la "novia fantasma" del vigilante, así que su enamorado corazón está tranquilo.

A Casey le gusta su hermano, tanto que no hace tareas y falta a asesorías para estar con él.

¡Casey ama a su hermano menor, y no a su dulce princesa!

¡Casey… ¡¿Casey?!

Sus piernas se detienen de inmediato y la pizza se ladea peligrosamente en su caja. El leve rechinar de unas bisagras llama su atención y nota que ha llegado a casa de April, pero su mente está atorada en otra cosa.

Le entrega la pizza y empieza a enumerar con los dedos.

A Casey no le gusta April.

A Casey le gusta su hermano.

Casey besa a su hermano.

Su hermano besa a Casey.

Casey y su hermano…

—¡Son novios! —declara con asombro y April enarca una ceja—. ¡Sí April, ahora entiendo todo!

—…¿qué entiendes?

—¡Casey y Rapha! ¡Ellos…! ¡Ah…ahhhh —De inmediato, el ninja se calla al notar muy tarde que ha hablado de más, pero lo acepta y continúa—. Rapha es su novia quiero decir novio, ¡sí, novio! Novio…

La chica le mira fijamente unos segundos, suma dos más dos y une un par de puntos.

—Vaya… —pronuncia con gran tranquilidad—, eso… bueno, eso explica muchas cosas, como a dónde va después de clases, porqué luce tan distraído últimamente… y porqué su "novia" no tiene nombre.

—¡Lo sé!

El silencio que sigue es compartido a través de una tranquila sonrisa por parte de ambos chicos.

La de April, porque al fin conoce a la novia fantasma de Casey, esa que sí existe y que casualmente es uno de sus mejores amigos.

La de Donnie, porque Casey no está interesado en April, y ahora, con ese detalle limando toda rencilla entre ellos, puede verlo como su amigo, pero no cualquier amigo, sino el mejor, el más apreciado, ¡su hermano del alma!

El salvador de su historia de amor.

" _Gracias Casey."_

—Bueno, entra de una vez.

—Sí, gracias April —cruza con cuidado el ventanal y al centro de la habitación varios cojines así como un par de mantas, comida y la laptop ya están dispuestos para la noche de películas. Su corazón se llena de un cálido sentimiento lleno de esperanza.

" _Gracias Rapha"_

 _/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/_

*Sé que allá no hay quinceañeras, sino fiesta de "Dulces 16", pero "-¿Qué crees que soy, una dulce diesciseisañera?" no sonaba nada bien así que lo siento :P no fui culturalmente correcta esta vez.

¡Después de trillones de años allí está la continuación! *avienta confeti*

Ah, lamento muuucho la tardanza, pero como siempre la U, los exámenes, los finales… estaba muerta y tras revivir, empecé a escribir y ¡listooo!

Espero que se haya entendido… en la parte que se repite "—Mi-mía…" es cuando Donnie reacciona finalmente ante el video y se decide a llamarle a April, ya que anteriormente sus celos le habían hecho mandar una cucaracha espía a vigilar su sesión de estudio con Casey pero sólo halló a éste y Raph hablando, vio todo aquello y… loop infinito (?

¿Qué quise plasmar? Pues que Donnie antes de pensar "OMG Rapha y Casey son gayyyys!" diría "OMG April sí será mía!" y se alegraría de la relación pues si Casey está interesado en otra persona, la que sea, él ya no es un rival a vencer en su carrera por conquistar a April.

No me gusta el Apritello pero si el niño del bo es feliz con ella… meh.

¡Espero que te haya gustado! Si es el caso, muchas gracias por tu review o fav, de verdad me alegra mucho recibir uno, pues es señal de que lo que hago te gusta y me anima a esforzarme aún más *cries in teclado*

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo que por cierto ya escribí *insert meme de Charles Xavier* "—Jamás había sentido un poder como este…" :'U

Lo subiré el miércoles o quizá jueves nwn por cierto, ¿sí saben de quién se tratará verdad? Una pista: su nombre empieza con "Splin" y termina con "ter"

Mwuajajajajaja!

¡Nos leemos pronto, bye nwn/ !


	8. Resultados capítulo: Splinter

**Splinter**

 _Una mutua observación._

—…¿tú también lo notaste?

—Sí. Desde el primer día.

—¿Desde…? —consternado y algo nervioso, Leo se aclara la garganta y recupera la compostura—. ¿Y qué piensas de eso?

Splinter se meza lentamente la barba y se pone de pie, dando por terminada, al menos para él, la meditación.

—Que debo hacer algo.

—¡Espera! Sensei, yo te ayudo —De un salto y con un leve trote, el menor ya ha alcanzado a su padre y lo sigue a su habitación a una respetuosa distancia—. Dime qué necesitas y lo haré.

—¿Estás seguro Leonardo?

—Sí.

 _Una alianza para el caos._

—Bien, me alegra saber que no soy el único que no está de acuerdo con esa relación.

La dura sentencia alerta a Leonardo, así que lo adelanta y al ver en su expresión que efectivamente, ambos están pensando en lo mismo, le sonríe, mientras su índice acaricia la cinta de sus katanas.

—Bien, esto es lo que harás.

 _Una alianza para el mal._

—¿Rapha?

—¿Qué pasa Leo?

—Voy por pizza, y quizá algunas sodas, ¿me acompañas?

El de rojo abandona un segundo su atención de la pequeña arcade de hockey y mira a su hermano.

—Dame un segundo para acabar con este tonto e iremos Leo, sólo espera.

Del otro lado de la arcade, Casey le mira con odio y estira la pierna para patearle, pero el ninja aprovecha el pequeño desvío de la ya mermada concentración del vigilante y da un último golpe certero que al anotar, le hace ganar el partido.

—Vaya, fue más rápido de lo que pensé.

—¡No fue justo Rapha! —se queja el vigilante observando el ridículo bailecito triunfal del menor—. ¡Me estuviste desconcentrando todo el tiempo!

—Es juego manual y cerebral Jones, no es mi culpa que no puedas con los dos —Con un último movimiento de caderas y brazos a ritmo sensual da por terminada su celebración; después se coloca a espaldas de Casey y lo empuja descuidadamente para programar la arcade en modo _vs CPU_ , todo sin dejar de mirarlo con una expresión burlona y confiada—. Entrena en lo que vuelvo Casey, quizá así puedas ganarme más de una vez.

—Te ganaré toda la ronda y ya veremos quién baila.

En otras circunstancias, específicamente, en una ignorancia feliz, Leo vería con diversión la mirada fulminante que ambos temperamentales se dedican; pero conocedor del tinte "extra" que posee esa mirada que además de retadora, luce cariñosa, tose ruidosamente para romper la "magia" del momento y hacerles recordar que no están solos.

—¿Nos vamos?

—Sí Leo —Alcanza a su hermano en los torniquetes y le dedica una última sonrisita al vigilante, éste la contesta con otra aún más torpe y Leo apenas logra contener un escalofrío, pero como hábil líder que es, le palmea el hombro y ahora, él es el de la mirada competitiva.

—¿Listo para una carrera a la superficie?

Rapha parpadea desconcertado, Leo no suele ser así, pero cuando lo es, hay que aprovechar.

—Claro hermano, vamos.

Rapha comienza a correr con todas sus fuerzas y Leo se queda un poco atrás, pues al final la nostalgia le ha ganado y mira a Casey que, desconocedor del plan que se está ejecutando ahora mismo, no sabe lo que le espera.

Y vaya que no, pues en las sombras, Splinter le observa con profunda maldad.

Pero ante todo, la elegancia y sigilo de un buen ninja.

Como un soplo de viento, avanza de la puerta del dojo al centro de la sala, de allí a la arcade, justo detrás del vigilante, quien aunque no alcanzó a verlo sí lo sintió, y ahora está asustado y alerta, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

—¿Quién está allí? —pregunta tomando su palo de hockey que descansa en la pared a su lado—. Sal de una vez, escogiste un mal lugar para invadir punk.

—Oh, ¿y qué me vas a hacer? —cuestiona con suficiencia, sonriendo ante el sobresalto que su voz causa en el chico—. La próxima vez que amenaces Casey Jones, te recomiendo que lo hagas cuando estés tras tu enemigo, y que él no te haya visto; no lo alertes de tu presencia.

Recuperando apenas el aliento, Casey se da cuenta de lo que realmente acaba de ocurrir y relaja su postura, deja su palo de nuevo en la pared y comienza a reír torpemente, sacando así gran parte de su miedo y estrés.

Causando a la vez, que Splinter no logre contenerse de entornar los ojos ante su cada vez más bruto yerno.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta la próxima vez Sensei, aunque la verdad, yo soy de golpear primero y preguntar después, así que…—responde regresando a jugar tranquilamente, pero la presencia de Splinter no desaparece, al contrario, se hace más pesada a cada segundo, así que pone pausa al juego y voltea a verlo, asustándose de nuevo al notar lo duro de la mirada del roedor —. Amm si busca a Rapha salió con Leo por pizza, no deben tardar.

—No, yo sé que no —miente—, pero no estoy buscando a ninguno de los dos; aunque respondiendo a tu comentario anterior, te diré que ya lo había notado: tú primero haces, y preguntas después, ¿no es cierto?

Los suaves sonidos electrónicos que produce el videojuego son lo único que llena la mente de Casey tras verse repentinamente vacía ante la violenta pregunta; y de pronto nota que eso es lo único que se escucha en la alcantarilla, eso, y el fuerte golpetear de su corazón contra sus oídos.

¿En qué momento se puso así de nervioso?

—Amm… ¿sí?

—¿Sí qué?

—¡Sí hago primero y pregunto después! —responde de inmediato, asombrado de su propio nerviosismo.

—¿Así que lo aceptas?

El vigilante asiente presuroso mientras se retuerce los dedos con temor, ¿así de asfixiantes se sienten los regaños de Splinter? ¿Esto es un regaño?

—Bien, pues en vista de que lo haces, creo que es algo que deberías corregir —Manos tras la espalda, mirada solemne y el roedor emprende camino al dojo; Casey le sigue segundos después, encogido sobre sí mismo y mirando a todos lados en busca de algo que lo salve. Splinter sonríe.

Nada puede salvarlo de lo que está a punto de hacerle.

Llega al centro del dojo y se queda de pie, mirando fijamente al pobre chico que al notar que le está esperando, corre también al centro y se queda quietecito, apretando los brazos contra sus costados mientras le mira a ratos. El roedor se aclara la garganta y Casey se sobresalta, de alguna manera siente que es otra indicación y cómo no tiene ni remota idea de a qué se refiere, hace lo primero que se le viene a la cabeza y se hinca de inmediato, adoptando una postura similar a la que hacen los chicos cuando Splinter les da órdenes o una charla. El corazón del humano se detiene en seco. ¿Una charla? Splinter va a… a… ¿de qué demonios le va a dar una charla?

En cuanto al roedor, está más que encantado de lo que el chico acaba de hacer; que tu víctima se hinque frente a ti sin mediar palabra alguna es señal de buena suerte y devastador triunfo en la guerra. Contiene su última sonrisa.

—Bien Casey, háblame de ti —dice tranquilamente mientras se pasea por el dojo—. ¿Qué estudias en este momento?

" _Mi vida, porque está pasando frente a mis ojos"_ piensa el chico, pero agita la cabeza y obliga su voz a salir.

—Estoy en doceavo grado señor —sus cejas se juntan en sorpresa y baja la mirada, ¿señor?, ¿le acaba de decir señor a Splinter? La mirada del roedor vuelve a golpearle aunque no lo esté mirando ahora mismo y se siente obligado a continuar con la verdad—. Bueno, sé que debería ir un año más adelante pero me retrasé en algunas materias, matemáticas principalmente, pero esas a todos nos cuestan trabajo ¿no? Además la invasión kraang, la granja y todo eso… sí… sí.

—Ya veo, así que tienes poco más de 19 años y aún no sales de la preparatoria… ¡es cierto! aún eres un chico de preparatoria, ¿muy joven no lo crees? —Lo mira un segundo y comienza a caminar a su alrededor—. ¿Y a qué piensas dedicarte?

Casey mira al piso, a las paredes y al techo, y aunque reconoce perfectamente el lugar, se siente perdido en el universo.

—¿Se refiere a trabajar?

—¡Ha! —exclama con sarcasmo el maestro ninja—, a menos que pienses vivir de fotosíntesis pues sí, me refiero a trabajar.

Casey suelta una pequeña risita ante el inesperado chiste, pero la expresión de enojo del roedor le hace saber que NO debió hacerlo y aprieta los labios.

—Bueno, quiero ser jugador profesional de hockey —dice con una alegre sonrisa fruto de su honesto anhelo—, también me gustaría ser un afamado caza-recompensas, buscando en todo el mundo pero atrapado por nadie, algo así como una leyenda viviente… ¿suena bien no?

Splinter desvía la mirada.

" _Ahh, me la pones tan fácil Casey Jones"_

—Supongo —dice caminando hacia las lanzas de la pared contigua—. ¿Y ya tienes un plan para lograr eso?

Casey sólo ha visto un pug una vez. Una señora lo sostenía entre sus brazos mientras huía del asalto de unos Dragones Púrpura; mientras él giraba para detener al que trataba de perseguirla, durante un segundo sus ojos y los del perro se juntaron: una mirada vacía, cada ojo mirando a diferente dirección, una sonrisa tonta y perdida… el cielo podría haberse estado cayendo, la mujer que lo cargaba podría haber sido una cebolla andante y el perro ni lo habría notado, él simplemente se dejaba llevar mientras en su rostro permanecía esa expresión de "no sé qué rayos está pasando". Pues bien, él ahora mismo se siente como ese pug.

—¿Qué?

—Claro, si ya has manifestado tu deseo de casarte con mi hijo, un plan para mantenerlo ya debes tener también. Dime, ¿se gana bien como jugador de hockey?

La sorpresa llena de pánico que lo invade es tal que aunque está hincado, su espalda y rodillas pierden toda fuerza y cae de espaldas, logrando apenas sostenerse de sus temblorosos brazos.

—¿M-mantenerlo? Pu-pues sí, yo le dije a Rapha y… él aceptó, me dijo que sí ¿p-pero cómo? ¿Él le dijo o…?

—Yo me enteré. Como sus habilidades ninja han avanzado mucho, debí repensar mis clases y hace dos meses reinicié los entrenamientos grupales.

— _Muy bien chicos. Han pasado por mucho estos últimos meses y ya no puedo entrenarlos como antes, las pruebas ahora deben ser más duras. Pero ahora mismo me enfocaré en sus sentidos, deben aprender a prescindir completamente de ellos._

— _Vamos Sensei, ¡somos muy buenos! Podremos con eso y más._

— _No estés tan seguro Miguel Ángel._

—Les vendé los ojos y cubrí sus oídos, les quité las armas y mientras yo lanzaba diferentes tipos de proyectiles, ellos debían esquivarlos haciendo uso de su sexto sentido hasta alcanzarlo por completo.

—¿Y… eso q-qué tiene que ver con…?

—Todo —responde Splinter acariciando una de las lanzas de la repisa; Casey se desvanece un poco más—, porque mientras esquivaban y golpeaban…

 _No estaba equivocado, sus chicos se habían vuelto realmente buenos. Aunque lucían desorientados, aproximadamente la mitad de lo que les lanzaba era rechazado con relativa limpieza; y el mejor, aunque por poco, era Raphael._

 _Quizá la razón era su naturaleza violenta y desconfiada, o que simplemente, sólo él parecía haber desarrollado mejor esa habilidad desde aquella vez que tras ser encerrados en ese laberinto bloqueó aquel proyectil de la cabeza de Leonardo, pero de que bloqueaba y esquivaba más de la mitad, no había duda alguna._

 _Su corazón de padre estaba a punto de hincharse de orgullo cuando…_

—Un leve sonido llegó a mis oídos. No tuve necesidad de afinar mis sentidos u ordenar silencio pues allí, cada que Raphael utilizaba su mano izquierda para bloquear estaba la fuente del sonido metálico que llamó mi atención —Saca la lanza de su repisa—. ¿Sabes qué era? —Ante el silencio del tembloroso muchacho, hace girar el arma un par de veces y responde por él—, era el anillo que le diste.

Casey está a punto de hiperventilar. La lanza oscila tan grácilmente entre las manos de Splinter que no logra captar más que el brillo de la punta; las mazas, shurikens, kunais, katanas y demás en las paredes que ayer le habían parecido _cool_ ahora son asfixiantes, y la vulnerable posición en que él solito se colocó no hace más que acrecentar el sudor de sus palmas. Pero él es el genial Casey Jones, y va a sobrevivir a esto.

¿Verdad?

—A-así es, yo le…

—Ahora me pregunto si sabes qué has hecho. Él aún tiene 16 años, es casi un niño —Capta la expresión incrédula del vigilante y arrecia la propia—, un menor de edad —la mirada del chico se torna nerviosa y sonríe para sus adentros—, y le propusiste matrimonio sin mí consentimiento. Dime, ¿no pensaste en hablar conmigo antes?

—…No —responde el vigilante apenas manteniendo la firmeza de su voz—, la verdad es que, bueno… yo amo a Rapha, de verdad lo amo… —Alza la mirada un segundo y eso es más que suficiente para hacer que su casi superada fobia a las ratas regrese más fuerte que nunca—. Así que me d-decidí a hablarle, hi-hice un anillo p-para él…

—¿Ah, lo hiciste? ¿Cuánto te costó? Espero que haya sido tres veces tu sueldo ya que es el de compromiso —El chico niega lentamente con la cabeza—. Es cierto, olvidaba que aún estás en preparatoria y no tienes un verdadero plan a futuro para mantenerlo.

" _Me hubiera gustado decirle una última vez que lo amo."_

—S-sí, p-pero… es que, bueno yo…

—Porque debes saber que como mi tercer hijo él no va a heredar nada más que armas, y cómo has sido tú quien le dio el anillo, él se casará con tu familia, no con la mía. ¿Dónde van a vivir?

" _Te amo Raphie, ¿lo sabes verdad? Come la pizza que me toca, también el hotdog de mi mochila, sabes que lo habría querido así."_

—En… pues, le pondré casa.

—¿Dónde?

—N-no lo sé aún, pero lo haré.

—¿En el departamento que compartes con tu padre?

—¡Claro que no!

—¿Entonces?

—¡Dije que no lo sé! —grita finalmente Casey—. ¡Aún no sé cómo ni cuándo, pero haré todo eso! ¡Yo amo a su hijo y si debo cumplir todas esas reglas tontas para estar con él así lo haré! Y si no le dije nada fue porque simplemente lo hice, cuando me di cuenta ya lo quería más que a nada en el mundo y quería que estuviera a mi lado; así que le propuse matrimonio, mi anillo le gustó y nos besamos. He tenido dos meses, no, casi dos años increíbles a su lado y si usted no está de acuerdo y me niega su mano me lo robaré, no me importa si me mata, ¡yo me llevaré a Raphael!

En el amplio silencio de la habitación el eco de la amenaza de Casey aún rebota en las paredes. Splinter mira duramente los ardientes ojos marrones frente a sí y reafirma la conclusión a la que había llegado tiempo atrás.

—¿Esa es tu decisión?

—Sí, mi última palabra —responde Casey ignorando olímpicamente el miedo que la tétrica pregunta le causa—, porque Raphael es mi prometido, y yo seré su esposo.

Splinter aprieta la lanza en sus manos y tensa los músculos de sus brazos.

—Bien, fue un gusto conocerte Casey Jones.

—No diré lo mismo.

Bajo los rayos de Sol que entran por el techo, la punta de la lanza refulge en suaves tonos dorados que al apuntar a la cabeza del vigilante, pronto se tornan plateados.

—Eso fue todo Casey.

Arriba abajo, el brazo de Splinter se extiende por completo y sus dedos sueltan la lanza, arrojándola con fuerza y rapidez; Casey aprieta los labios y tensa los puños, pero no cierra los ojos.

" _Te amo Raph."_

Un silbido rompe el silencio y el cuerpo del vigilante cae laxo sobre la alfombra.

 _/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/_

:B me gusta creer que hay un poquito de George R.R Martin y de Dewey en mí, no temo matar a nadie x3

Ahhh… mi amado indigente :'U

Nos leemos pronto nwn/

Ah, preparen café y galletitas para el velorio de mi vago, tráiganle pizza al pobre viudo. O tal vez no, pues aún falta ver qué hará Leo, así que…

Chale, ni cosharon…

¡En fin! Bye!


	9. Resultados capítulo: Splinter epílogo

¡Última parte! *clap, clap, clap* Pero antes, me complace muchísimo agradecer a:

 **ValeryVampire, Cristalina323yes, Iukarey, Hermana Kunochi, Aria TMNT, Leona NTF 01, THEGOLDANDBLUEWARRIORESS, Miss Gravedad 18, MisatoKatsuragui, Yami560, Joy Hamato, Naruko Ninja Z, Tugared, Nightcathybrid, Murasaki Tachibana, MkMP202, Linna M. Utsukushi, Chocoflan28,**

Por su paciencia, interés y siempre fiel lectura, review o fav a esta historia. El agradecimiento más sincero proveniente de mi corazón, de verdad, es para ustedes.

Muchas gracias *corazón*

¡Y ahora el final nwn/!

 _/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/_

 **Splinter: epílogo**

 _"—Ya regresé Jones, ¿listo para que te... ¿Casey? ¿Dónde estás?"_

Ante el sonido de su voz, el vigilante poco a poco comienza a despertar.

Respirar es duro y su pecho duele, pero si un atisbo de vida ha permanecido en su cuerpo hasta este momento, sabe bien que es para alejar a su pequeño del peligro.

—Raph… —murmura, pero su voz apenas audible para sí mismo sólo logra cansarlo más; sin embargo, si esto va acabar así por lo menos él va a escapar. Verlo morir en estas crueles condiciones es algo que simplemente no va a permitir; así que obliga a sus pocas fuerzas a llenar sus brazos y comienza a arrastrarse hacia la sala—. Raph no, no vengas, huye…

 _"—¡Casey!_

 _—Quizá se fue Raph._

 _—No, sus cosas siguen aquí."_

—Raphie, ¡escapa, es una trampa!

 _"—Esto no me gusta Leo, hay demasiado silencio._

 _—Es porque todos están en sus habitaciones."_

—Raphie, ¡vete... ahora!

 _"—¿Oíste eso?_

 _—No."_

—¡Amor...!

 _"—Eso. Viene de…_ ¡Casey! ¿Qué diablos te… Casey estás sangrando!

Unos fuertes brazos le hacen dar media vuelta y de inmediato el niño de ojos verdes que es su adoración está frente a él. Ahora sí puede irse en paz.

—Quizá es por eso que tengo frío —bromea sin mucho éxito—, pero… ahora no hay tiempo para eso. Amor debes irte, ahora.

—¡No puedes decirme eso! —grita Raph apretando la herida en su costado con quizá demasiada fuerza, pero al alzarlo se da cuenta que eso no cambiará nada: el charco bajo su cuerpo es demasiado grande. Su furia se inunda en dolor—. ¿Quién demonios te hizo esto? ¿Karai, El Pie?

—No confíes en nadie, sólo vete. Yo no podré… seguirte el paso esta vez…

—¡Cállate! —ordena con una voz que finalmente se rompe en torpes sollozos—. ¡Sólo cállate! ¡Prometiste que no me ibas a dejar, que nos quedaríamos juntos por siempre! —Al fin su naturaleza, no se contiene y le golpea el brazo—. ¡Que te casarías conmigo…!

—Lo siento nena…

—No soy tu nena… —reclama mientras presuroso lo sujeta del rostro y lo besa efusivamente—. Soy tu prometido, Andy no te mueras.

Si pudiera, reiría ante la dulce declaración y añadiría una tonta broma, pero ahora mismo, incluso enfocar su vista en Raph es demasiado difícil, y respirar demasiado agotador.

—Está… bien, no… lo haré. Pero vete, no-no estás seguro… aquí.

—¿De qué diablos hablas? ¿Quién te atacó Andy?

—Oh, hola Raphael.

La apacible voz del roedor reactiva sus sentidos y empuja a Raph de su cuerpo.

—¡Lár… lárgate, Raph, ahora!

—¡Sensei! ¡Alguien atacó a Casey! —grita el ninja ignorando las palabras del vigilante, pero no así la tos manchada de sangre que brota de sus labios—. ¡Ayúdame por favor!

—Está bien, pero tranquilízate, ve por el botiquín ahora mismo.

—Sí —De inmediato Raph comienza a levantarse pero algo se lo impide—. ¿Cas?

—…Escapa —ordena sujetándolo de su rodillera—. Huye…

—¿De qué hablas? —De pronto, la idea de que la razón de su indicación tan sinsentido sea que su cerebro se está apagando le aterra y regresa a su lado—. Casey no, no te duermas, quédate conmigo, Cas…

—R…Raph —A espaldas del ninja, puede ver cómo la silueta de Splinter crece más y más—, amor…, vete.

—Sólo tranquilízate, deja de hablar, eso te cansa —suplica al ver cómo sus párpados pierden la lucha de permanecer abiertos—. Casey despierta, despierta…

—Vete… Raph…

—Shh… sólo despierta, despierta, despierta…

 _despierta…_

—Creo que ya está despertando, ¿Casey, estás bien?

Entre un revoltijo de luces y sombras, la silueta de Raphael poco a poco se aparece.

—¿Raph?

El ninja contiene un suspiro tras una sonrisa fingida y le golpea suavemente el estómago.

—¿Qué rayos te pasó idiota? Creí que te habías muerto.

¿Muerto?

Casey abre los ojos de golpe y comienza a tantearse el cuerpo. Piernas, vientre, estómago, brazos, pecho… no siente herida o venda alguna, incluso está en el sofá de la sala y no en alguna cama de hospital con Raph de infiltrado. Una terrible opresión se quita de su pecho y se talla los ojos para limpiar discretamente las lágrimas que la horrible pesadilla producto de su latente temor le ha causado. Aún jadeando, estira la mano y la posa sobre la cadera del menor.

—¿Raph? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

El de rojo le mira con extrañeza.

—¿Tiempo? Bueno, casi tres horas, tu pizza ya se enfrió. ¿De verdad estás bien?

—No, es que… no entiendo, yo…

"— _Sólo quería probar tu decisión. Escoger a alguien de mi familia puede no ser lo más adecuado debido a la apariencia y los constantes problemas, pero me alegra saber que tus sentimientos son fuertes y sinceros. No estaba equivocado respecto a ti —Recoge la lanza que se ha clavado a un costado del vigilante y allí nota que el pobre muchacho está hiperventilando y una capa de sudor cubre su pálida piel, pero su postura se mantiene firme. Sonríe—. Eres un buen muchacho Casey Jones._

 _El vigilante asiente enérgicamente sin saber muy bien qué acaba de pasar y trata de levantarse, pero una pata se posa en su hombro y al ver que pertenece a Splinter, apenas contiene las ganas de gritar._

— _Pero, aún no perdono que hicieras todo a mis espaldas y no me tomaras en cuenta en ningún momento; después de todo, estás llevándote a uno de mis hijos, el más sensible y leal de todos ellos. Si le haces algo… —Su puño roza la mandíbula del chico—, te estaré vigilando Casey. Ahora descansa, ha sido suficiente charla por hoy._

— _Sí, sí… grac… —Una palmadita en su espalda y eso es todo. Sus rodillas tiemblan y su columna es un spaguetti, la oscuridad llena de inmediato sus ojos y cae desmayado al suelo._

—Ahora ent… ¡Au! —Algo frío toca su sien y por instinto trata de apartarlo, pero Raph se lo impide.

—Quédate quieto ¿sí? Parece que te golpeaste muy fuerte —Con el paquete de guisantes comienza a dar toquecitos muy leves al chichón en su cabeza—, ¿qué estabas haciendo idiota?

—¿Yo? Pues, eh… —Por un segundo piensa en sincerarse y decir todo el infierno que pasó, pero Rapha luce tan preocupado que decirle sólo haría las cosas peores. Además su machacado orgullo…—. No recuerdo Raph, sólo, creo que me desmayé.

—Quizá lo recuerdes después, la pérdida de memoria temporal tras sufrir un desmayo es bastante normal; por mientras, ten esto Casey —dice Donnie entregándole un par de pastillas—. Si el dolor no se calma después de un par de horas puedes tomarlas, sólo quiero que estés cómodo.

Ambos temperamentales encuentran extraña la repentina amabilidad de Donnie y se miran fijamente, y aunque Raph no tiene tiempo para cuestionarlo y regresa a atender la pequeña herida, Casey no tarda en vislumbrar una posibilidad más grande que aquello que el genio sostiene en la mano.

Leonardo definitivamente lo sabe, sólo basta pensar con un poco de malicia la razón por la cual se llevó a Raph en ese preciso momento y porqué su también pesada mirada le fulmina desde que el paquete de guisantes tocó su piel; pero Donnie…

¿Cómodo? Hasta hace poco, al dueño del bo le bastaba con que siquiera vivo y no se interpusiera entre él y April,… ¿entonces… acaso él…?

Voltea a ver a Mikey, que sentado en el centro de la sala luce de lo más divertido ¿o debería decir feliz? observando al de rojo tomar los guisantes y soltarlos, esquivar la mirada y alternar su expresión entre el enojo y la preocupación.

Sí, definitivamente todos lo saben… todos menos Raph.

Pero por si las dudas, toma las pastillas y esboza una ligera sonrisa.

—Gracias Donatello.

—¡De nada amigo!

—¿Eh? —Demasiada amabilidad para digerir de una vez—. ¿Cómo… qué?

—Que las tomes si te sigue doliendo. Rayos Casey, ¿qué acaso no puedes quedarte solo un par de minutos sin casi matarte?

—Quizá fue la presión del videojuego —dice Leo tomando una rebanada de pizza de la caja—. Después de todo esa arcade es muy difícil y Rapha ya le había ganado varias veces según entendí, así que la presión de ganar sumada al estrés de poder jugar correctamente… bueno, quizá no pudo con todo. —Una ligera sonrisa escapa de sus labios al escuchar el bufido indignado del mayor—. Por cierto, tomé una de tus rebanadas, ¿no te molesta cierto?

—No, haz lo que quieras —miente Casey, debatiéndose entre iniciar o no otro enfrentamiento con la misma temática, pero un pequeño codazo le da en las costillas y la mirada apenada del dueño de las sais le señala una malteada rosa sobre un pequeño plato—, ¿Rapha?

—Dice Donnie que también pudo habérsete bajado la presión. Es de fresa, y agregué bastante azúcar, tómatela de una vez.

Ahora es turno de Casey de sonreír, ¡acaba de ganar sin siquiera pelear!, pero él no se contiene y lo hace socarronamente.

—Toma otra si quieres Leo, yo tengo una malteada así que un trozo de pizza fría no es algo que realmente tenga ganas de comer.

Sonriendo a más no poder, Mikey asiste a la guerra de ambos mayores como si de un partido de tenis se tratase; y cómo Casey ha dicho que no le molesta, toma una rebanada de la caja el también.

—Como sea, _bro_ , qué bueno que despertaste.

Una frase sencilla, pero suficiente para hacer los hombros del vigilante destensarse de inmediato. Por fin algo de agradable sinceridad.

—Gracias Mikey.

—Sí, a mí también me alegra que lo hayas hecho —La aparentemente venida de la nada voz de Splinter mata la sonrisa de Casey, revive la de Leo y confunde la de Mikey; y divertido por esa reacción en el humano, se acerca y también toma una rebanada de pizza—, empezabas a preocuparme. Como le comenté a Raphael, cuando salí del dojo estabas inconsciente sobre el videojuego y por un momento creí que habías sucumbido al cansancio, pero no respondías así que te coloqué en el sofá, ¿cómo te sientes?

—Bien —responde esquivando la mirada, pues sabe que si vuelve a mirarlo, podría comenzar a temblar—, gracias por preocuparse, y hacer eso por mí.

—No es nada —replica, comprendiendo el doble sentido de las palabras del chico—, pero la próxima vez ten más cuidado.

La pasiva amenaza vuelve a crispar a Casey, que como temía, comienza a temblar ante la intensa mirada y presencia de Splinter ahora a espaldas suyas.

Ratas, ¿por qué de entre todos los animales le teme a las ratas? Peor aún, ¿por qué su suegro es una rata? Bebe un largo trago de su preciosa malteada y a través de ella se infunde valor. Si había soportado venir del diario para ver a Rapha cuando sólo eran amigos, ahora que es su prometido las razones para no echarse a correr como poseído son aún más.

—Lo tendré —responde apretando el vaso de vidrio para no tirarlo. La preocupada mirada de Raph le pregunta si está bien y entre el reciente riesgo de morir y que de verdad ama a ese enigma que a veces le golpea y otras le mata de ternura, aventura su brazo por su espalda y le abraza un poco más apretado de lo que la amistad permite—, pero ahora mismo estoy bien así que no se preocupe por mí.

La orilla de pan se rompe entre los dedos de Splinter al ver que los del humano acarician discretamente el hombro de su hijo, pero al final, ambos se dedican una mirada amigable y un poco retadora que se rompe al Splinter ingresar a la cocina.

—¿Qué rayos te pasó? —susurra Raph—, no tardé ni media hora y… me preocupaste, ¿en serio estás bien?

—Claro —Toma el paquete de guisantes que aún sostiene el ninja y lo coloca sobre el plato no sin antes aprovechar el relevo para apretar su mano—, después de todo, hoy descubrí que el gran Casey Jones también es inmortal.

El ninja entorna los ojos y se desploma sobre el respaldo del sofá, lanzando un bufido de cansancio.

—¿Sabes Cas? —inquiere aún más bajo—, lo he estado pensando y, quizá deberíamos decirles. Es mi familia, no quiero mentirles más tiempo.

Casey niega con la cabeza y apresura el último trago de su malteada.

—Realmente no tiene caso Raphie —responde con un volumen tan alto que el nerviosismo es visible en los ojos del menos—, así bésame de una vez.

Quizá es la copa rompiéndose o la palabra "bésame", pero la atención de los ninjas regresa tan rápido a los dos temperamentales que voltean en el justo momento en que, tras un infructuoso y apenado intento de escape de Raph, los labios de ambos se unen con cariño y suavidad.

"—¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! ¡Lo supe antes que todos!" exclama Mikey entre risas triunfales, Donnie los observa como si de una interesante reacción química se tratase y Leo, con cara de tronco, niega levemente pensando que ese vago no termina de agradarle a pesar de que sea un gran amigo y fiable aliado.

Todo mientras Raph, presa del sonrojo más grande que jamás haya tenido en la vida, sólo atina a cubrirse el rostro y continuar torpemente el beso mientras la vergüenza lo devora poco a poco.

Y es que sí quería decirles, pero en definitiva no tan gráficamente.

 _/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/_

:'3 Por fin el final de este request *clap, clap, clap*

Lo sé, lo sé, el plot twist/cliffhanger del capítulo anterior era un poco engañoso, pero decía "se clava a un costado" no "en el costado", así que no maté a Casey; pero sí agregué una pequeña continuación a eso que la verdad, me sacó una lágrima :'U

Así que relax, Splinter no iba a matarlo, sólo quería reír un poco al aterrorizar a su yerno xD

Dios Santísimo, me gustaría aprender y ejecutar el secreto de la brevedad por lo menos una vez… pero la verdad considero quedó bonito y menos palabras no le habrían hecho justicia a ésta idea.

Muchas gracias por leer hasta el final, la paciencia hacia los capítulos y tu tiempo, de verdad muchas gracias.

Espero que haya sido de tu agrado y por lo menos te provocara una risa o un "awww!" fangirleante; también eso, mil gracias por leer el Rasey que con tanto amor escribo y te ofrezco, gracias por leer esta (a mi parecer) preciosa pareja.

Valery, de nuevo, disculpa la tardanza, espero que ésta haya valido la pena, y si no, de verdad mis más honestas y apenadas disculpas. Dime cómo podría compensarte y lo haré u.u

Muchísimas gracias por tu lectura, tu tiempo, y de ser el caso, tu review o fav, de verdad que saber que mi trabajo causó alguna impresión en ti me hace muy feliz.

Nos leemos pronto, bye nwn/!


End file.
